Us And Them
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Sequel to We Take Care Of Our Own. Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn deal with the aftermath of losing Bobby and none of them are doing it well. On top of that, Dick Roman is still causing trouble and they have to find a way to stop him and save the world. Again. Hopefully, their new friends are able to help them accomplish this.
1. You're Staying Here

AN: And I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I had a couple Leverage stories that were beating my head to escape. I've had many people ask, so yes, I will be writing this series most likely until the show ends. So no worries on it ending anytime soon. Also, a little spoiler for ya'll, but I've had quite a few people request this so I'm doing it in this story. Gracie will be getting a love interest, I'm just not going to tell you when Anyways, here is the first chapter of the next installment of my Gracilynn series! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters or anything related to it. It all belongs to the CW, Kripke, and Carver. I do own Gracilynn however.

Gracilynn sits on the couch, curled up in a ball, staring at her hands. Her dad sits on the other end of the couch and her uncle in the chair beside him, the two of them staring off into space. They had been like this for the past few days, not saying anything, just going through the motions. Which means Gracilynn had a lot of time on her hands, and she did not like what her mind was doing with that time. She kept replaying the whole scene in her head, Bobby getting shot and ending up in the hospital and dying. Mostly Bobby getting shot, though. Gracilynn's jaw clenches and she forces the emotions back down. She glances up at her dad and he hasn't moved a muscle, still staring ahead of him. She shifts her gaze to her uncle, who's still staring at the floor in front of him. Sam looks up, feeling her eyes on him and meets her gaze. He tilts his head slightly, puppy-dog eyes in place and sympathy pouring off him. Gracilynn looks away, down to her hands once again. Sam shifts his gaze over to his brother, wanting to say something but doesn't, and then back to the spot on the floor in front of him. Dean looks over at Sam for a moment before turning to look at his daughter. He purses his lips and looks back at the spot on the wall across from him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn takes another swig from the whiskey bottle in her hand, setting it back down on the hood of the Camaro where she's lying down on top of it. Gracilynn stares at the cabin in front of her, her mind wandering once again. She had been thinking about Bobby's death for the past week. And each time she has come to the same conclusion: she killed him.

Gracilynn raises the bottle of whiskey to her lips and takes another swig, the warm liquid flowing down her throat. She lets out a relaxed sigh and sets the bottle down again. Her gaze drifts to the window in the cabin where she sees her dad drinking from a glass, probably filled with his own whiskey, and looking at a clipboard with a pad of paper. He'd been looking at that clipboard all day, trying to figure out what the numbers meant Bobby had written on her uncle's hand. She shifts her gaze slightly and sees her uncle standing at the sink washing dishes. Gracilynn purses her lips and shifts her eyes to the bottle of whiskey in her hand. Forcing a swallow she takes another swig. Instead of setting it back down she looks at the bottle and sees it's halfway gone, the bottle swaying. Gracilynn closes her eyes for a moment before opening them back up and awkwardly putting the top back on.

Gracilynn climbs off the Camaro's hood, almost falling in her drunken state. She grabs the car and gains her balance, closing her eyes to the merry-go-round of a ride she feels she's on. She opens them back up and stumbles over to the trunk of the car, attempting to put the keys in the hole to open it up. The keys miss the hole a few times and Gracilynn gets annoyed, trying again but failing. Huffing in annoyance she stumbles to the door and opens it up, stuffing the bottle of whiskey under the back seat. Gracilynn shuts the door and slowly, crookedly, walks her way up to the door of the cabin.

Gracilynn opens the door and stumbles inside, seeing her dad still studying the clipboard in front of him. Sam is looking through a book in his hands, leaning up against the counter. He looks up when he hears Gracilynn stumble in. He narrows his eyes, taking in her state. Gracilynn ignores him and stumbles her way to the couch, hanging on to objects for balance.

"Are you…? Are you drunk?" Sam asks, watching her. Dean looks up from the clipboard over at Sam, thinking he's talking to him. Instead he sees Sam looking over behind him and Dean turns around to see his daughter all but fall onto the couch.

"Maybe…a lil'," Gracilynn slurs, lying down on her back and throwing an arm over her closed eyes. Dean narrows his own eyes.

"Where d'you get alcohol to get drunk?" he asks, watching her on the couch, the clipboard forgotten.

"Doesit m't'r," Gracilynn mumbles, still slurring her words.

"Gracilynn, where did you get the alcohol?" Dean demands, standing up and walking over to the couch. He stops when he notices she's asleep. Dean sighs and throws his hands up in the air and looking over at his brother. He raises his eyebrows. "So what? She's getting drunk now?"

Sam doesn't know what to say so he shrugs and purses his lips. Dean shakes his head and goes back to his seat on the couch. He glances once more at the couch before turning his attention back to his clipboard. Sam sighs, looking over at his niece for a moment before turning his own attention back to the address book in his hands.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn hears footsteps approaching her spot where she's sitting on a large rock behind the cabin. She doesn't have to look away from the woods before her to know it's her uncle. Sam stops next to her, noticing the almost empty bottle of Jack sitting on the ground next to his niece. He sighs and nudges her knee with his leg. Gracilynn looks up at him and sighs, grabbing the bottle and moving over to make room for Sam to sit next to her on the rock. Sam sits down and watches Gracilynn take another sip from the bottle. Sam purses his lips and grabs the bottle after Gracilynn sets it on the ground.

"Hey!" Gracilynn protests, reaching for the bottle. Sam pulls it away and raises his eyebrows at her. Gracilynn huffs and crosses her arms, sulking. Sam sets the bottle on his side furthest from Gracilynn and looks over at her.

"What's going on with you?" Sam asks, watching her reaction. Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders, not looking away from the tree in front of her. "Gracilynn. You drank a whole bottle of Jack in two days. I know Bobby's…Bobby passing away is hard but _this_ isn't gonna help."

"'M fine," Gracilynn mumbles, shifting her gaze from the tree to an ant by her foot. Sam sighs and looks around before turning his attention back to her, studying her.

"Fine, don't talk about. But you're not gonna drink your pain away," Sam says, holding up the whiskey bottle. Gracilynn doesn't move, keeping her eyes on the ant. She hears movement and then footsteps walking away. She feels her eyes begin to moisten and wipes at them quickly. Taking a deep breath she slowly stands up, feeling the world shift. Getting her balance, she slowly walks to the front door and inside the cabin.

"Dean, you know, um... I wonder if…if we... I mean, should we be telling people? I mean, people he knew," Sam says to Dean as Gracilynn enters the cabin.

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? It's been a few weeks, right? What, is he nuts, or is he just being rude?" Dean asks Sam, ignoring his brothers' question.

"Probably both. Dean, I-I got to ask you a question," Sam says, pushing the issue. Gracilynn moves to the table with two duffle bags on it, pulling out a chair.

"Unless, of course, something happened to him. He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face," Dean says, shifting his gaze from the paper with the numbers on it in his hand to the bulletin board holding all of their research on Dick Roman. Gracilynn moves to sit down but the chair tips and she stumbles, almost falling.

"Yeah, also a possibility," Sam says, grabbing the chair and steadying Gracilynn in it. Gracilynn grabs the table and closes her eyes, jaw clenching at her uncle noticing.

"We should go check on him," Dean says, turning around and looking at Sam.

"Dean, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" Sam asks his brother, looking pointedly at him.

"W-why is…why is that our job?" Dean stutters out, pain filling his eyes, not missing the way Sam holds Gracilynn's chair steady.

"Because who else is gonna do it?" Sam asks furrowing his eyebrows and taking a step forward, his hand leaving the chair.

"I'm not calling anybody. If you want to, you go right ahead," Dean says coldly, glaring at Sam.

"I don't want to call anybody. You kidding me?" Sam replies, shaking his head and stepping backwards. A phone begins ringing from one of the duffle bags and all three hunters look over at it.

"Well, I'm not getting it," Dean says, shaking his head and turning away. Sam clenches his jaw but moves to the table and sifts through one of the bags and pulls out a phone, answering it.

"Hello?" Sam asks into the phone.

"Is Bobby Singer there?" a voice belonging to a young girl on the other end says. Sam shares a look with Gracilynn and Dean walks over to the table, peering into the duffle bag.

"Uh, no. He's, uh... I-I-it's not, but I'm a friend of his," Sam says into the phone, watching as Dean pulls a flask out of the duffle bag. Dean takes the lid off the flask and sniffs it before putting the lid back on.

"My dad asked me to call Bobby Singer specifically," the young girl says over the phone.

"He's... not here, but, look, if you need s…" Sam begins but the girl hangs up the phone. Sam looks down at the blank screen, eyebrows raised. Dean and Gracilynn look up at him.

"Who was it?" Dean asks, glancing at his daughter and taking in the sight of her before looking back at Sam.

"Just some kid," Sam answers, shaking his head and putting the phone down.

"For Bobby? Girl scout cookies?" Dean asks, glancing down at the phone.

"I think maybe…" Sam begins and Dean grabs a full bottle of beer of the table in front of Gracilynn, "Maybe a-a hunter's kid? I mean, she sounded pretty scared. You know, I have a caller ID. Maybe we should go find her. We…we can check on her."

"What about Frank?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, Dean, I think we should go find this girl first," Sam argues, stepping towards his brother as Dean walks away.

"I agree with Uncle Sam," Gracilynn pipes in, turning slowly in her seat.

"You have no say in the matter," Dean says looking and pointing at his daughter. Gracilynn scoffs. Dean walks back to the table Gracilynn's sitting at and sets his beer bottle down on the table in front of him and picks up the Jack Daniels bottle off the floor and raises it up. "Let me guess…the trunk of the Camaro?"

Gracilynn shoots a glare at her uncle who just purses his lips in return. Dean shakes his head and sets the bottle of Jack on the table next to his beer bottle. He points at his daughter, looking directly in her eyes.

"You're grounded," he says before turning to Sam. Gracilynn sputters, intent on arguing with her dad but her dad cuts her off. "Sam, Frank's been working on the numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on, and you want to back-burner that?"

Sam looks silently at his brother.

"Fine. You go check out girl scout. I'll find Frank," Dean says, seeing he's not going to convince his brother to stay.

"I want to go with Uncle…" Gracilynn begins but her dead sends her a death glare and she immediately stops talking.

"Fine. But you know what? On one condition…if Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me," Sam agrees, looking pointedly at his brother. Dean picks up his beer bottle and looks at it seeing it's empty. He sends his brother a look.

"And thanks for drinking my entire beer," Dean says. Sam holds up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't touch your beer. Mine's right there," Sam says, pointing over at his own beer across the table. Dean shifts his gaze to his daughter.

"Jack wasn't enough for you?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I didn't drink it!" she says loudly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You probably drank it without noticing," Sam offers before turning towards the duffle bags on the table.

"Right," Dean says, not really believing it. He glances at the beer bottle one more time before setting it back on the table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So…I take it I'm going with you to Frank's?" Gracilynn asks her dad. Her uncle had left an hour ago and she had started sobering up some.

"Nope," Dean says tersely, finishing packing his bag. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows and walks over to the table and leans against it.

"What am I doing then?" Gracilynn asks, watching her dad's hands move around.

"You're staying here. You can sober up and clean the cabin," Dean says, not taking his attention away from his packing. Gracilynn's eyes shoot up to her dad's face, studying it. His jaw is clenched and he refuses to look up at her.

"Seriously? Dad, I'm almost nineteen…"

"Exactly Gracilynn!" Dean shouts, throwing a rolled up shirt onto the table and looking up at his daughter. "Nineteen. _Not_ twenty-one. You drank a _whole_ bottle of whiskey in two days. Getting drunk isn't the answer."

"Ha-ha," Gracilynn chuckles sarcastically, narrowing her eyebrows at her dad. "_That's_ ironic coming from _you_. You're _always_ getting drunk to drown your problems."

"That's enough Gracilynn," Dean says coldly. He grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder. "You're staying here. Sober up. Clean the Cabin."

Dean walks over to the door and opens it up, Gracilynn watching him. Dean stops in the doorway and pauses before glancing behind him and talking to Gracilynn over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving the Camaro…just in case," he says, then, walks out the door, shutting the door a little too hard. Gracilynn lets out a stuttering sigh, watching the closed doorway. She hears a car rumble to life and then drive away.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think! Can't wait to get this story rolling


	2. Do It Right, With A Smile

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Gracilynn is slouched in the couch, her head resting on the back of it, staring at the ceiling of the cabin. She sighs and sits up to grab the bottle on the table, looking forward to finishing the liquor up only to have her phone begin ringing. Her hand moves from where it's hovering over the whiskey bottle to the phone on the table next to it. She picks up her phone and looks at the caller ID, sighing when she sees it's her uncle. She hits the send button and puts the phone to her ear, leaning back in the couch.

"Hey, Uncle Sam," she says, staring up at the ceiling once again.

"Hey, Smalls. How're you holding up? Dean said he left you back at the cabin by yourself," Sam says over the phone.

"Yeah," Gracilynn says, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Hey listen, Dean said he found Frank and they're checking some stuff out. I've met the kid, Chrissy. I'm heading to check out the town her dad was last at," Sam explains.

"Yeah, all right," Gracilynn says, annoyance in her voice at not being able to help at all.

"Call me if you need anything. And put the Jack away," Sam says before hanging up the phone. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and a scowl appears on her face. She sits up and tosses the phone on the couch next to her. She reaches over and grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels, pausing as she brings it to her lips. She sighs and rests the body on her knee. She glances over at the chair next to her, a memory of Bobby grumbling at her about how messy she and her dad are. She smirks slightly, but then Bobby getting shot flashes before her eyes and the smirk instantly disappears. Gracilynn closes her eyes, willing the memory and guilt to go away, but it doesn't. She opens her eyes and takes a couple large swallows of the whiskey, falling back into the couch once again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn's eyebrows furrow and she adjusts herself on the couch where she had fallen asleep. She lets out a groan and her head turns to the offending noise.

"Oh my God, shut up," she whines, flailing her hand out. It hits the table and she moves it up, gliding across the table surface until it hits her phone which is vibrating on the table. She grabs it and hits a button, putting it to her ear.

"What?" she says, annoyance in her voice.

"Smalls, hey. You all right?"

"'M fine," Gracilynn grinds out, her eyes still shut. Sam sighs on the other end of the line before continuing with why he has called.

"I tried calling Dean, but it just went to voicemail. He and Frank must be busy. I'm just calling to let you know that I've found out what's going after these people," Sam says.

"Yeah, what's that?" Gracilynn says sleepily, still refusing to open her eyes.

"I think it's a Vetala. Our dad hunted one a while back. Says here they're loner types and they knock a guy out and drag him back home and then feed on him slow. Silver knife to the heart, twist it, and then they're done," Sam explains.

"Okay, so is dad meeting up with you?" Gracilynn asks, blinking her eyes open finally.

"I left him a message and asked him to meet me out here," Sam explains.

"You want me to come out there? I can come out there," Gracilynn says, waking up more now.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Sam says. "Listen, keep outta trouble."

"I'm a Winchester, it's not possible," Gracilynn says, a small smirk on her face. She shifts on the couch to lie on her back.

"Just humor me will you?" Sam counters.

"Okay," Gracilynn says before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. She sets it back on the table, her eyes glancing over the whiskey bottle and she lets out a groan. She rubs her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up. She slowly pushes herself to a sitting position, something niggling at the back of her mind, but not knowing what it is. Gracilynn rests her elbows on her knees and holds her pounding head in her hands, pushing the pain down. She thinks back to her conversation with her uncle; how he's hunting a Vetala and she _still _couldn't help. Suddenly, her eyes grow wide and her head shoots up, her eyes zipping to her phone. He was hunting _a_ vetala. She grabs her phone and hits her uncle's speed dial number and stands up, beginning to pace the cabin. She curses when it goes to voicemail.

"Uncle Sam, why aren't you answering your phone. We were _just_ talking. Listen, I remember reading something in dad's journal some time back. Vetala's aren't loners. They hunt in pairs. Don't go after it yet. I'm coming to you," Gracilynn says. She hangs up the phone and dials her dad's number, running around and packing her bag. Her dad's phone goes to voicemail and she curses again. "Dad, you need to call Uncle Sam back. He's going after the Vetala, but I'm pretty sure I read something in your journal saying they hunt in pairs. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. Dad, Uncle Sam is walking in blind. I'm heading out there now for back-up."

Gracilynn hangs up the phone and puts it on the table, grabbing clean clothes and going into the bathroom and getting changed. Shortly after, Gracilynn hurries out of the bathroom tossing her dirty clothes onto the couch. She grabs her coat, putting it on and shoving her phone into one of the pockets. She grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder and rushes out the door, grabbing her car keys on the way out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"They're surveying. They're getting ready to build something," Frank says to Dean inside Frank's mobile home. In front of them is a computer screen showing the security camera footage in real time with men and a woman walking in the field they found out about. Dean raises an eyebrow and looks at Frank.

"Build what?" Dean asks him, glancing at the computer screen before looking back over at Frank.

"Exactly. What? No idea," Frank says, pointing at Dean and his eyes getting big with enthusiasm.

"Well, how do we find out?" Dean asks him, sitting forward in his seat. He glances over at the screen again, seeing the men taking positions in the field.

"We watch. Patience, grasshopper," Frank replies, sitting back in his seat and watching the computer screen.

"Yeah, patience and me aren't exactly on terms," Dean huffs, slumping back in his seat and cross his arms, watching Frank.

"Well, then go out and kill something or whatever you kids do to blow off steam. What, you don't like my suggestion?" Franks says with annoyance in his tone and waving Dean off with a hand.

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving suggestions, all right? I think you're one tinfoil hat away from a rubber room," Dean says, a scowl on his face.

"Did I mention you look awful?" Frank says, changing the subject and looking over at Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean glares at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Maybe because somebody I cared about just got shot in the head. And this is like shoving a rock up a hill. And…screw you," Dean says, sitting forward in his chair, his body tense and his arm gesturing around.

"Here's my advice you didn't ask for…quit," Frank offers, tilting his head forward slightly, looking directly at Dean.

"What?!" Dean shouts, eyes wide in surprise and his head moving back.

"You want to keep going?" Frank asks, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I want Dick Roman on a spit," Dean grinds out, leaning forward and jutting his finger at the floor for emphasis.

"But you're gonna drive yourself into the ground first. Good plan," Frank points out. He glances back at the video feed, watching the proceedings. Dean pauses for a moment before speaking up again.

"I'm not gonna quit. It's not even an option. I'm not gonna walk out on my brother. I'm not gonna walk out on my daughter," Dean says, sitting back in his seat, sulking and crosses his arms, shaking his head.

"Okay, then, fine. Do what I did," Frank replies, turning his head and attention back to Dean. Dean furrows his eyebrows, looking around the mobile home.

"What? Go native? Stock up on C-rations?" Dean asks, gesturing at their surroundings with his hand.

"No, cupcake. What I did when I was 26 and came home to find my wife and two kids gutted on the floor. Decide to be fine till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. Then do it again the next week," Frank explains, holding Dean's gaze.

"So fake it?" Dean asks, thinking hard about this and furrowing his eyebrows again.

"I call it being professional. Do it right, with a smile, or don't do it," Frank says. Dean opens his mouth to say something but his phone vibrates. He glances down at his coat and reaches a hand down into it and pulling his phone out. Frank turns his attention back to the screen in front of him. Dean hits a button and puts the phone to his ear, listening to a voicemail from Sam.

"_Dean, hey. So I think this guy was hunting a Vetala. Um, Dad took one down back in the day…_" the recorded message begins. Dean shakes his head, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"No, no, no. Sam, that's _not_ right," Dean says, eyes widening a little with worry.

"What's the guff?" Frank asks, hearing the worry in Dean's voice and turning to face him, seeing him listening to a voicemail on his phone.

"He…" Dean begins but stops to listen to the rest of the voicemail.

"_...says they're maladjusted loner type… like to knock a guy out, drag him home…_" Sam's voice continues. Dean deletes the message and sees he has another message. He waits and when it starts he begins listening to Gracilynn's message. Dean purses his lips and rubs his hand through his hair, shaking his head. He hangs up the phone and instantly hits a button on it, putting the phone back to his ear, ignoring Frank's inquisitive gaze. Dean stands up and walks a few steps away, waiting for the call to be answered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks up the stairs to the third floor and pushes the door open, making her way down the hall. Reading the numbers on each of the doors she passes, Gracilynn stops when she gets to the number she's looking for. Gracilynn looks around before raising her hand and knocking on the door, dropping it back to her side as she waits for it to be answered. She doesn't have to wait long when the door opens as much as the chain lock will allow and a brunette girl of about sixteen peers out. Gracilynn gives her a smile and tilts her head forward slightly.

"Hey, um, I'm Gracilynn. My uncle, Sam, came here to see you a couple days ago. He was trying to help you find your dad," Gracilynn says, trying to seem dangerous as little as possible. The girl studies her, obviously deciding whether she can trust her or not, and Gracilynn gives her a grin found home on her uncle many a time. The girls sighs and shuts the door, undoing the chain lock and opening it back up.

"Krissy," the girls says in greeting before opening the door the whole way and stepping to the side to let Gracilynn in. Gracilynn walks inside and stands in the middle of the room. Krissy walks over to her and holds out a piece of paper. "Is that your number?"

Gracilynn turns around and looks down at the piece of paper in Krissy's hand. She glances up at Krissy and then takes the paper from her. She reads the number on the paper before looking back up at Chrissy, shaking her head.

"No. It's my dad's," Gracilynn says, handing the paper back to Krissy. Krissy takes it from her and nods her head.

"Sam told me to call it if I didn't hear from him in a couple days," she says, putting the paper in her pocket. "I was just going to make the phone call."

"What? He hasn't talked to you in that long?" Gracilynn asks, worry evident in her voice and her eyes widen slightly. Krissy shakes her head. Gracilynn purses her lips turning away and muttering, "Son of a Bitch."

"How old are you?" Krissy asks, narrowing her eyes at Gracilynn and taking in her appearance. Gracilynn turns back to look at Chrissy.

"What? Uh, almost nineteen," Gracilynn answers, taken slightly off guard by the out of place question. Krissy nods her head, crosses her arms. Gracilynn runs a hand through her hair, looking around the room before speaking. "I should call my dad. Let him know what's going on."

Before Gracilynn can do this, her phone begins ringing and she pulls it out of her pocket. She checks the caller ID and glances at Krissy before answering it.

"Dad?"

"_Gracie. Where are you? I just got yours and Sam's messages,_" Dean says worriedly into the phone.

"I'm at Krissy's. Just got here. She hasn't heard from Uncle Sam in a couple days. He told her to call you if she didn't and she was just gonna call you before I got here," Gracilynn says into the phone, looking around the room and taking in her surroundings.

"_Son of a Bitch_," Dean curses, rubbing a hand down his face. Gracilynn bites her bottom lip and looks down at the floor.

"I figured I'd go look for Uncle Sam and then you can catch…" she begins but her dad's worried voice halts her.

"_No! Just…just stay there. I'll be there soon. Just wait for me_," Dean says hurriedly. When Gracilynn doesn't say anything, "_Gracie, you hear me? Okay?_"

"Yeah, dad, I hear you. I'll be right here," Gracilynn says, sighing and sitting down on the couch to her left. She hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket and looks over at Krissy who has risen her eyebrows in question.

"So…" Gracilynn says, raising her own eyebrows and taking a deep breath, "Looks like I'll be here for a little while."

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think about it so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. I'm Done With This

AN: I know, I know, I know. It's been forever since I last updated! I'm very sorry! I got really busy at work and then it seems like ALL of my shows started started back up so I've been trying to catch up on them and these past couple weeks have been hectic. This chapter is a longer one for you guys. Enjoy!

Gracilynn is sitting on the couch, slouched down her head resting on the back of it, eyes closed. Krissy is sitting in the chair next to it, watching her. They had just finished lunch and Gracilynn had walked over to the couch and sat down. Krissy furrows her eyebrows and take a deep breath to say something when Gracilynn's eyes pop open. Gracilynn sits up and looks over to the window.

"What?" Krissy asks, glancing at the window herself. Gracilynn looks over at Krissy, a smile on her face and tilting her head slightly.

"He's here," Gracilynn says, standing up and walking over to the window. Krissy raises an eyebrow, and watches Gracilynn walk over to the window and look outside. Gracilynn glances down in the parking lot and sees the Impala parked in one of the spaces and her grin grows slightly.

"Who?" Krissy asks, trying to follow the conversation. Before Gracilynn can answer there is a knock at the door. Gracilynn and Krissy turn their heads towards the door. Krissy glances at Gracilynn before getting up and walking over to the door and opening it up to reveal Dean standing in front of her.

"You Dean?" she asks, taking him in and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Gracie here?" Dean asks, glancing in the partly open door. Gracilynn walks over to the door having heard her dad's question and opens the door completely to reveal herself.

"Hey dad," Gracilynn says, standing off to the side to let her dad in. Dean walks inside and Gracilynn shuts the door behind them. Dean turns around and looks over at his daughter, taking in her appearance.

"You all right?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Gracilynn looks at her dad, knowing what he means by this question.

"Yeah. I'm good," she replies, her smile slipping from the tone in her dad's voice. Krissy looks between the two of them and then decides to speak up.

"Did Sam tell you where he was going?" Krissy asks Dean, looking over at him.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. What did you tell him?" Dean asks her, turning his attention onto Krissy.

"Uh...He checked my dad's room," Krissy says, nodding behind Dean. Dean looks behind him and notices a room. He glances back at Krissy and points to the room.

"There?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah," Krissy replies, nodding her head. Dean nods to Gracilynn and he walks into Lee Chambers' room, Gracilynn following after him. Krissy walks in behind the two of them. Dean and Gracilynn begin looking around Lee's room. Dean turns around and looks at Krissy who is standing in the doorway.

"Look, I really don't have time to hold your hand here, so…" Dean says, waving a hand.

"What are you saying?" Krissy asks, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Gracilynn before looking back at Dean.

"I'm saying go wait in the living room. Your dad may not want you to know every single thing about him," Dean says, tilting his head. Krissy leans up against the doorway and putting a hand on her hip, giving Dean a look. Dean sighs and turns back to the room, shaking his head. He glances at Gracilynn and waves at one side of the room. Gracilynn begins looking on this side of the room while Dean begins looking on his side. He opens up Lee's closet and begins moving clothes out of the way. On the back wall, Dean finds a corner of a map still attached to it. Dean pulls it down and turns around to look at Krissy, giving her a hard look.

"Where is it?" Dean demands. Gracilynn looks up from the drawer she's looking in and sees her dad staring at Krissy and holding up a corner of a map.

"You mean everything about the job my dad was working?" Krissy asks, raising her eyebrows cockily.

"Sam said you didn't know," Dean replies, furrowing his eyebrows.

"_Sam_ seemed competent, so I figured, fine – I'll do what my dad always tells me to. 'Be a regular kid, don't say anything, stay out of the line of fire. Let the adults work it out.' So much for that," Krissy says coldly, pushing off the doorway and taking a couple steps forward. Gracilynn narrows her eyes at Krissy and takes a few steps forward herself.

"All right. Hand it over. Okay? I have had a long, _long_ week," Dean says, stepping towards Krissy. He stops abruptly as Krissy pulls a gun out and aims it at him. Without missing a beat, Gracilynn pulls her own gun out and aims it at Krissy. Dean holds his hands up, one in surrender to Krissy and the other in a calming manner to Gracilynn. Gracilynn doesn't take her eyes off Krissy, but sees her dad put his hand up at her out of her peripherals, however she doesn't lower her weapon. Dean directs his next statement at Krissy. "All right, I get it. You're a tough kid. But I'm trying to get Sam and your dad back."

"My dad left, and he didn't come back. Sam left, and _he_ didn't come back. I give you the info, you leave, _you_ don't come back," Krissy says, looking directly at Gracilynn.

"I'm coming back," Dean says definitively.

"Besides, dad's got backup. Something the other two _didn't_ have," Gracilynn says, still looking at Krissy. Krissy glances at her.

"You're nineteen. What can you do?" she asks mockingly. Gracilynn scowls.

"I've seen more crap in the past five years than people _twice_ my age have. I can handle it," Gracilynn says sternly. Krissy looks at her a moment longer before turning her attention back on Dean.

"I'm coming with you," Krissy says. Gracilynn snorts.

"Yet you thought _I_ couldn't do anything," Gracilynn mutters, rolling her eyes.

"N-no. No. Hell, no," Dean says, shaking his head adamantly.

"I'm coming! Or you're not going," Krissy demands. Before she can do anything, Dean moves forward and snatches the gun out of her hand, causing Krissy's eyes to grow wide in surprise.

"Ow!" Krissy shouts as Dean takes care of the gun. Dean glances over at Gracilynn.

"Can you put the gun away now?" he asks her, raising an eyebrow. Gracilynn shoots him a scowl but lowers her gun and returns it to its spot at her lower back. Dean turns back to Krissy. "Now hand it over."

"I can't. I burned it," Krissy says, making herself stand taller.

"You what?" Dean and Gracilynn asks her, annoyance evident in their voices.

"But lucky for you, I memorized it all first," Krissy says, tapping her temple giving them a cocky smile, tilting her head forward.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean, Gracilynn, and Krissy are all driving in the car. Dean and Krissy are in the front seat while Gracilynn is in the back. She's slouched down, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face, glaring at the back of Krissy's head.

Twenty minutes ago:

Dean, Gracilynn and Krissy walk out of the apartment building, heading straight for the Impala. Dean unlocks the doors and Gracilynn reaches for the front passenger door. Dean looks up over at Krissy, studying her, before looking over at Gracilynn.

"Gracilynn, sit in the back," Dean orders. Gracilynn's head shoots up, her eyes wide and a protest on her lips. Dean points at Krissy and then to the front seat. "Get in."

Present time:

"Hey, I have a question," Krissy says, looking over at Dean. Gracilynn mocks her in the back seat, her glare darkening. Dean sighs in annoyance and looks over at Krissy.

"All right, here's the deal. I'm a fun guy. I'm actually awesome. Okay?" Dean begins, meeting Krissy's look.

"Yeah, the vote was unanimous," Gracilynn says coldly from the back seat. "Of course, he was the only one voting."

"But right now," Dean says firmly, giving Gracilynn a hard gaze through the rearview mirror before turning his attention back on Krissy, "I'm not in the mood. I'm neck deep in some serious crap, and if this wasn't an emergency, I would drop your ass off at the nearest mall."

"Sounds good to me," Gracilynn mutters, turning to look out her window.

"What serious crap?" Krissy asks, turning in her seat to face Dean better.

"We drag her along and all of a sudden she thinks she's part of the family," Gracilynn mutters sarcastically, rolling her eyes and shooting Krissy a glare.

"Revenge crap, all right? Now shut up. Eat a cookie or something," Dean says, annoyance lacing his tone. Krissy shrugs and turns back around, taking out her headphones and putting them in her ears, settling in her seat.

"Bout frickin' time," Gracilynn mumbles, turning back to look out her window. Krissy pulls out her headphones and looks over at Dean again.

"One thing doesn't make sense, though. My dad's a pretty great hunter, and your brother's the size of a car, so... So how'd this thing get 'em both?" Krissy asks, raising her eyebrows inquisitively. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and huffs, settling further down in her seat.

"Vetalas usually hunt in pairs. Sam and your dad both assumed it was one thing hunting solo," Dean explains, glancing over at Krissy.

"Why'd they think that?" Krissy asks, furrowing her brow.

"Because they had the wrong info. Or, best available. Our dad took down a loner years ago. Sam has his journal. Your dad must've been going on the same facts," Dean explains, sighing and looking back at the road in front of him.

"And you know different 'cause...?" Krissy asks, raising her eyebrows at him and turning slightly to face him more. Gracilynn sends her a glare. _Dude, butt out_.

"Because I hunted one that turned out to be _two_ a couple years back," Dean says, glancing back at Krissy before glancing at Gracilynn in the rearview mirror and then back at the road.

"And you never told Sam? Wow, thanks. How 'bout sharing _that_ with the rest of the class so we don't all get killed?" Krissy says sarcastically, heat behind her words.

"_Someone_ needs to keep her mouth shut about things she knows _nothing_ about," Gracilynn says coldly, sitting forward in her seat. Krissy glances towards her, but to her credit, she doesn't back down…much.

"Sam was away at Stanford, smartass," Dean growls out, sending Krissy a hard look. Krissy glances from Gracilynn to Dean, eyes wide in surprise.

"Sam went to college? I thought you said your dad was a hunter," Krissy asks Dean, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He _was._ We _were._ Sam quit, went to college," Dean explains, waving a hand. Krissy pauses, processing this information. Gracilynn gives her another cold look before sitting back in her seat, but still keeps her eyes on her. Dean looks over at Krissy and calms himself down seeing her thinking about this. "You could, too, you know…go to college. Be a hunter/pediatrician."

Gracilynn's eyes whip over to her father's profile. Krissy looks up at him, shock on her face at this announcement. She doesn't say anything though and sits back in her seat, turning to look out her window. Gracilynn watches her dad for a moment, feeling like she's been sucker-punched in the stomach for some reason. She forces a swallow and looks back out her own window.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Impala is parked outside the diner, Sam and Lee Chambers disappeared from. Dean looks over at Krissy, taking in her appearance.

"You ever actually work with your dad?" Dean asks, already knowing the answer. Gracilynn looks away from her window and over at Krissy, waiting for her answer.

"Sure. 'Course," Krissy says, nervousness evident in her voice. Gracilynn smirks, seeing right through Krissy's charade.

"No, I mean work, not shoot cans in the woods," Dean says, calling her out, not taking his eyes off her.

"I mean, I help all the time," Krissy says, trying to sound confident. Gracilynn snorts, earning a glare from Krissy.

"So, no. Well, right about now, your stomach should be pretty knotted up," Dean says, trying to calm her down.

"Not really. Look, maybe this was a lot harder for you two when you were my age," Krissy interrupts, giving the father and daughter twin glares.

"It wasn't hard for me at all," Gracilynn argues. Dean gives her a look, effectively shutting her up. He turns his attention back to Krissy.

"Oh, you think you're a good actress. You're not," Dean says, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" Krissy asks, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've dealt with a daughter just like you and it's all over your face…you're scared," Dean says, tilting his head forward slightly. Krissy scoffs.

"Quit treating me like I'm some girl. I've been prepping for this my entire life," Krissy argues, her voice getting louder. Gracilynn rolls her eyes. _Yeah…your whole life…all…six years of it_.

"Training's one thing. Doing…whole 'nother beast," Dean points out, tilting his head to the side.

"Wow. You really scared me straight. Thanks, Dean," Krissy says sarcastically, giving Dean a scowl. Gracilynn notices a blonde waitress, Marlene, walking out of the diner, across the parking lot, and over to a semi-truck.

"Hey, look," she says, sitting forward and resting her arms on the back of the front seat after lightly smacking her dad in the arm. Dean and Krissy turn and look to see Marlene climb into the cab of the truck.

"Why is that waitress getting into that truck?" Krissy asks, pointing towards the truck.

"I'm not explaining the R-rated crap to you," Dean says, shaking his head and earning a snort of amusement from his daughter. Krissy rolls her eyes.

"The _front_ of the truck, not the back, Dean," Krissy says exasperatedly as Marlene starts the truck up and drives off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean has parked the Impala on the side of the road by a building where he, Gracilynn, and Krissy have followed the truck. Dean grins and holds out a fist towards Krissy.

"Alright," he says triumphantly. Krissy raises an eyebrow. Gracilynn looks up front and scowls.

"What century is this? No one fist-bumps anymore," Krissy says, glaring at the fist.

"Come on. Give it up. Good work," Dean says, wiggling his fist to try to get Krissy to bump it.

"You're a dweeb," Krissy says, rolling her eyebrows at him. Gracilynn slumps back into her seat, crossing her arms, glaring out her window. Dean wiggles his fist again and Krissy, sighing, finally puts out her hand and bumping his fist. Dean quickly grabs it and puts handcuffs on it.

"What the hell?" Krissy exclaims, glaring at Dean. Gracilynn sees what has happened and smirks in amusement.

"I have an idea," Dean says, attaching the other handcuff to the steering wheel. "How 'bout you stay here?"

"Oh, you jackass," Krissy says, her glare darkening. Gracilynn snorts, her smirk growing bigger.

"Yeah, well, I'm the jackass who ain't bringing a kid in there, period," Dean says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're bringing Gracilynn in there," Krissy says cockily, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head.

"That's different," Dean replies, opening his door.

"Why? I can do everything you two can do," Krissy argues, jingling the handcuffs.

"We'll bring them back. Trust me," Dean says, giving her a pointed look.

"Please, they're probably dead," Krissy says with a bite to her words. Gracilynn leans forward, resting an arm on the back of the front seat.

"Then, why are you here?" Gracilynn asks, her tone matching Krissy's. Krissy glares at her. Dean rests a hand on Gracilynn's arm, giving her a look. Gracilynn's jaw tenses but she stops talking anyways.

"You don't know that," Dean says turning his attention to Krissy. Krissy looks over to Dean.

"It's been days. Probably just a pile of meat. I've seen it. People die, Dean. I watched my mom get torn to shreds. Let me go in there and kill them," Krissy all but begs, keeping her eyes on Dean.

"No. Sorry," Dean says, shaking his head.

"You're such a hypocrite. How come you get to do it and I don't?" Krissy asks angrily, her brow furrowing.

"Because I'm the grown-up!" Dean shouts, throwing his hands up.

"Gracilynn's not. You're going to let your _daughter_ go in there?" Krissy asks, raising an eyebrow cockily. Gracilynn scowls.

"I'm done with this," Gracilynn says, opening her own door, making to leave.

"Hold it," Dean says, looking over at Gracilynn. Gracilynn glares at her dad, but halts her movement. Dean looks back over at Krissy and holds out his hand. "Give it to me."

"What?" Krissy asks, feigning innocence.

"Your lock pick. I _will_ frisk you," Dean says, face determined. Gracilynn smirks, knowing her dad would. Hell, he's done it to her before. Krissy rolls her eyes and reluctantly gives Dean her lock pick. "Thank you."

"Let's go," Dean says, looking back at Gracilynn before exiting the car and shutting the door behind him. Gracilynn climbs out of the car, but not before sending Krissy a cocky smirk. Krissy glares at her as Gracilynn shuts the door and hurries to catch up to her dad.

AN: Please review! I would love to know what ya'll thought!


	4. You All Right?

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Gracilynn catches up to her dad and the two of them sneak towards the building. They crouch down behind some bushes and watch the building for a few moments, making sure no one is around. Gracilynn looks over at her dad, studying him for a moment, biting her bottom lip.

"You might as well say whatever it is you want to say," Dean says, not looking away from the building.

"How…?" Gracilynn asks, furrowing her eyebrow in confusion.

"You were biting your lip," Dean says, glancing over at her, before turning his attention back to the building. Gracilynn sighs, but asks what she wanted to.

"You let Krissy sit up front so you could handcuff her to the steering wheel," she says, watching her dad carefully. Dean glances at her again, shooting her a smirk. "How d'you know?"

"How'd I know what?" Dean asks, turning to face her.

"That she'd try to come with us," Gracilynn clarifies, not taking her eyes off her dad.

"We should get in there," Dean says, changing the subject and moving to stand up. Gracilynn grabs his arm and pulls him back down, staring at him.

"How dad?" Dean sighs, studying his daughter before him.

"'Cause she reminds me of you, and it's what you would've done," Dean says, watching as a bunch of different emotions crosses his daughters' eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Gracilynn says, moving to stand up. "Uncle Sam's waiting for us."

It's Dean's turns to grab her arm and pull her back down.

"What?" he asks, keeping his hand on Gracilynn's arm. Gracilynn sighs.

"We should get Sam first," she says, earning a look from her father. "I'll talk after. I promise."

Dean studies her for a moment before deciding she's telling the truth and let's go of her arm. He glances over at the building and begins running in a crouch to the door, Gracilynn following quickly after him. Dean pulls out his lock picks and picks the lock, the two hunters quietly moving inside the building.

Inside, Dean and Gracilynn see one of the dead men lying on the floor. Tied to chairs, are Sam, Lee, and another man. Sally, the brunette Vetala, is standing next to the third man and Marlene is behind Lee. Sam is unconscious in his chair.

"Good thing we picked up a new one. This one's about tapped out. You want to finish him together?" Marlene asks Sally, nodding to Lee in front of her. Dean looks over at Gracilynn and he nods towards Sam. Gracilynn nods her head and begins quietly making her way around the back towards her uncle.

"Sure. Love to," Sally sighs, leering at Lee. Dean grabs a crowbar and hits Sally in the head, sending her to the ground. Marlene advances on him and Dean draws his knife, ready to fight her.

"Not so fast," Marlene says, a sneer on her face. Gracilynn continues to quietly make her way towards her uncle, making sure neither of the Vetala's can see her. Dean swings his knife a Marlene and she hits him, causing him to drop his knife. Gracilynn reaches her uncle and she glances at the knife on the ground in front of them. Marlene slams Dean up against a metal cage and grabs him by the throat. Gracilynn begins quickly untying her uncle, finding the bindings are tied tight. Sam wakes up and jerks when he feels something behind him. Gracilynn rests a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It's just me," she whispers only loud enough for him to hear. Sam visibly relaxes as Gracilynn ducks behind him again and continues to work on the ropes. Sam looks over at Dean in time to see him grab another bar and hit Marlene with it. Marlene falls to the ground and Dean quickly picks up his knife.

"Dad, hold on…I got you!" Krissy shouts, running towards her father. Dean, Lee, Sam, and Gracilynn look up to see her, their eyes wide with worry.

"Dammit Krissy," Gracilynn mutters under her breath. Just as Krissy gets near her father, Sally grabs her leg.

"No!" Lee shouts seeing what is happening. Sally gets up and grabs Krissy, pulling her back to her and holding her from behind. Sally maneuvers her behind the third guy and stops behind Lee, thankfully not by Sam. Gracilynn glances at her dad to see him holding his knife to Marlene's throat.

"Let her go... or Little Miss Sunshine here gets it," Sally says, determination in her face and a glare aimed at Dean. Her eyes and teeth transform and Dean takes his knife away from Marlene's throat. Marlene hurries to stand next to Sally and Sally's eyes and teeth go back to normal.

"What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Lee asks, a glare also aimed at Dean. Dean begins walking towards Sally and Krissy.

"Now drop the knife!" Sally shouts, pulling Krissy closer to her. Dean slowly squats down and slides the knife on the floor, sharing a quick, minute look at his daughter before standing back up. Gracilynn eyes the knife in front of her.

"She's just a child. Let her go," Dean says, watching the two Vetala in front of him.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be letting anyone go," Sally sneers at Dean.

"Daddy…" Krissy calls out to her father, fear filling her voice.

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be fine," Lee says, trying to calm his daughter down and convey it through a look.

"All right. Enough with the family bonding. It's time for you to shut up," Marlene says angrily and bites into Lee's neck.

"Daddy, no! Dean!" Krissy shouts, fear and worry still in her voice.

"He can't help you. No one can," Sally says with a cocky look on her face. Krissy's look instantly hardens as she pulls a knife out of her sleeve and turns around, stabbing Sally in the stomach.

"I guess I'll have to help myself, then," Krissy says to Sally, looking her in the eyes as she twists the knife. Sally's body turns grey and her teeth transform. She falls to the ground, dead. Marlene snarls and instantly begins advancing on Dean and Gracilynn swiftly moves forward. In one quick motion she picks the knife off the floor and approaches Marlene. Marlene turns towards her and Gracilynn stabs Marlene in the stomach, twisting it hard. Marlene's body turns black and her teeth also transforms before she falls to the ground, dead. Krissy instantly begins working on the ropes binding her father. She looks up at Dean and smirks.

"Bad actress, huh," she says.

"Yeah, I take it back," Dean says, pulling the knife out of Marlene and begins cutting Sam's ropes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn walk down a hall in the hospital. They walk up to a room where Krissy is sitting outside of.

"Stay here," Dean says to Gracilynn before he and Sam enter the room. Gracilynn scowls but sits down in a chair next to the door.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd stop by. I wanted to thank you," Lee says to Dean and Sam, looking up when they walk into the room.

"It's no problem," Sam says, waving it off.

"No, you saved my life. Krissy's, too," Lee says, glancing out the door where his daughter is sitting.

"Actually, uh, she kind of saved ours," Sam says, nodding his head to the side.

"Don't thank us. Quit. Your daughter's 14 years old. She's already a hunter with a-a kill under her belt. I'm not trying to be a dick, but what do you think that does to her life span? She could still be a regular kid," Dean says, staring right at Lee.

"You know, I got into this for a reason," Lee says, returning Dean's stare.

"I know. Your family. That's the same reason you should get out now. I wish I was able to give that to my daughter. You have the chance now. Do it," Dean says, tilting his head forward slightly.

"Why didn't you?" Lee asks Dean, glancing over at Sam afterwards then back to Dean.

"Because I was never given the choice," Dean says. He glances out the door at his own daughter, Lee following his line of sight. Sam watches his brother. Dean looks back at Lee. "I wish I could change things but I can't. And now she's in it whether I want her to be or not. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"I can't. You ever know anyone who left the life?" Lee asks Dean, looking back at the younger hunter.

"No. They all get killed first," Dean replies solemnly.

"Well, uh... we should probably let you get some rest," Sam speaks up, looking from his brother and over at Lee.

"Yeah," Lee says, offering them a smile, raising his hand in farewell.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You don't like me very much do you?" Krissy asks Gracilynn after she sits across from her. Gracilynn glances over at her, studying her.

"You should've just stayed in the car," Gracilynn says, listening in to the older hunters conversation inside the room at the same time. Krissy makes a face.

"My dad was in trouble. I had to help. What would you have done?" Krissy asks Gracilynn. Gracilynn thinks back to that first time she met Cas and he'd told her, her dad and uncle were in trouble. She had jumped at the opportunity to help them. Krissy watches her carefully, seeing her thinking. Gracilynn looks over at her.

"How d'you get out anyways?" she asks, Krissy raises an eyebrow. "Bobby pin."

Krissy gives her a smirk. Gracilynn hears her dad say something and she turns her attention to the conversation in the room.

"I wish I was able to give that to my daughter. You have the chance now. Do it," Dean's voice says. Gracilynn's jaw tightens and she watches the scene paly out before her.

"Why didn't you?" Lee asks Dean. Krissy furrows her eyebrows at Gracilynn and turns her attention to where she's looking.

"Because I was never given the choice," Dean says. He glances out the door and Gracilynn quickly looks over at Krissy, studying her reaction. Her dad's voice pulls her back to the conversation in front of her though. "I wish I could change things but I can't. And now she's in it whether I want her to be or not. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Gracilynn bites her lip and looks away from her fathers' back and stares at a spot on the wall opposite her. She hears footsteps coming towards them and she looks up to see her dad and uncle walk out the door. Gracilynn gets up and follows after them, her dad's words echoing in her head.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Winchesters exit the hospital, Krissy running out after them.

"Dean! Thanks for saying bye, asshat," Krissy says as the Winchesters stop and turn around to face her. Sam nudges Gracilynn and he heads to the car. Gracilynn scowls at him. She sends a quick glare in Krissy's direction before following after her uncle. She walks up to the car, where Sam is leaning against it. Gracilynn stands next to him, mirroring his position, the two of them watching Dean and Krissy. Sam looks down at his niece, seeing the scowl and glare on her face, and shakes his head with a chuckle. Gracilynn looks up at him, aiming the scowl and glare at him instead.

"What?"

"Someone's jealous," he says, smirking and nodding towards Dean and Krissy.

"I'm not jealous," she says, glancing over at her dad and Krissy, her scowl deepening. Sam turns to look at Dean and Krissy as well, the two of them watching as they fist bump and chuckle.

"He's not replacing you Smalls," Sam says, looking down at Gracilynn seeing her jaw tense with emotion.

"Whatever," Gracilynn says, turning and climbing into the back seat of the car. Sam sighs and looks up when Dean approaches him.

"Ready to go Stretch?" Dean asks, climbing into the drivers' seat without waiting for an answer. Sam glances back at the hospital one last time before climbing into the passenger seat as Dean starts the car up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You know what? Good for them," Sam says as they drive down the road. Gracilynn looks up from where she's resting her head on the window.

"Yeah. It's nice to walk away from someone and feel like they could be okay. How about you? How you doing? You all right?" Dean asks his brother, glancing over at him.

"No. I'm definitely not. But, you know, I mean, um, I think, maybe... I just want to work," Sam says, looking over at his brother and meeting his gaze. Dean nods in understanding. He glances in the rearview mirror at his daughter.

"How 'bout you? You all right?" Dean asks his daughter, watching her closely. Gracilynn shrugs.

"I'm fine," she says, turning her attention to the scenery passing by her window. Dean continues to watch her, Sam's voice finally pulling him away.

"Should I even ask?" Sam asks his brother, looking over at him, knowing his brother and niece will have to eventually have a talk, but also knowing it wasn't happening now.

"I'm fine," Dean says, turning his attention back to the road.

"'Fine', meaning…?" Sam prods, watching his brother just as closely as Dean was Gracilynn.

"You're right. We should just... work, right? And figure out a way to kick Dick Roman's ass. Well, hey, we are the professionals," Dean explains, not looking away from the road. Sam gives up and turns the music up. He rests his head on his window, closing his eyes to sleep. Gracilynn leans her head up against the window, her eyes on the side mirror in front of her, watching her dad as he tries forcing a smile on his face. Feeling the emotion rise up, Gracilynn closing her eyes and forces it back down, trying to go to sleep.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	5. I Think It's Safe To Say It's Haunted

AN: Happy Superbowl Sunday! Here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!

Dean pulls the Camaro up to the front of the motel and shuts it off. Gracilynn stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. Dean glances over at his brother seeing he's still asleep as well and opens the drivers' side door, exiting the vehicle. Dean shuts the door and walks inside the motel. Gracilynn hears a slam and stirs, waking up this time and blinking her eyes a few times, noticing it's dark outside. She looks around and sees they are parked in front of a motel and notices her dad isn't in the car. Gracilynn stretches and lets out a big yawn, watching as her dad walks back outside and over to the car. Dean opens the door and climbs in the drivers' seat, shutting the door and starting up the Camaro. Dean drives around the building and parks in front of door number 9.

"Here, open the door. We'll grab the bags," Dean says, handing the key back to Gracilynn. Gracilynn grabs the key from her father as he opens his door. Dean reaches over and gently shakes Sam's shoulder to wake him up. Sam stirs and opens his eyes, squinting at his brother. "We're at a motel. Help me bring the bags in."

Sam nods his head and opens his own door, climbing out the same time Dean does. Dean pulls a lever and slides his seat forward to let Gracilynn out. Gracilynn climbs out and heads over to the door, putting the key in the hole and unlocking the door, sleepily walking inside. Gracilynn drops the key onto the table and goes straight to the couch. She doesn't bother to open the pull out bed and instead, drops down face first onto the couch, wrapping her arms around the pillow and falls back asleep. Dean and Sam enter the room, Dean shutting the door behind them and the two of them dropping the bags on the floor near the table. Sam doesn't say a word, just walks over to the bed furthest from the door and collapses into it. Dean looks between his daughter and brother and shakes his head. He walks over to Sam's bed and takes Sam's boots off, earning him a groan of annoyance from Sam. Dean sets Sam's boots on the floor and taps his brothers socked feet.

"Under the covers Sasquatch. It's freezing in here," Dean says. Sam groans in annoyance again but jerkily pulls the covers out from underneath him and slides under without ever opening his eyes. Dean shakes his head and turns his attention to his daughter who is passed out on her stomach on the couch. Dean sighs and takes the comforter off his bed and drapes it over her. Gracilynn stirs slightly in her sleep, shifting her head so it faces her dad. Dean rests a hand on her head for a second before walking over to his own bed. He takes off his boots and pants and climbs under the covers and sighs in comfortableness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Tap. Tap. Tap, Tap, Tap. Clack. Clack, Clack._

Gracilynn scrunches her face up and groans inwardly. Whoever was tapping and clacking was going to get punched. She hears a chair shift on the floor and soft footsteps walk by her, a zipper, and shuffling around. The footsteps walk passed her again and the chair shifts.

_Clack, Clack, Clack. Tap. Tap._

Gracilynn sighs and pulls the pillow out from underneath her and pulls it around her head. She hears a chuckle and someone's knee bumps her leg. She makes a face, having not heard the person walk over to her. The person grabs the pillow and pulls it off her, causing Gracilynn to grumble. There's another chuckle and then a welcoming aroma hits her nostrils. Gracilynn opens her eyes and sees a cup of coffee under her nose and she gratefully takes it, looking up to see her dad standing before her.

"Thanks," she mumbles before taking a sip. She raises her eyebrows and looks up at her dad who has a smirk on his face.

"I know. The stuff's actually pretty good," Dean says, turning around and walking over to the table and sitting down. Gracilynn looks over and sees her uncle sitting at the table as well, typing on the keyboard. She takes another sip of her coffee and looks around, taking in the room they are in. Her eyes catch the clock on the end table and she groans.

"7:02! Really?" Gracilynn says, scowling and shooting a death glare at her uncle for waking her up so early. _What the hell is he even doing up right now? Both of them?_ Dean must've read the look on her face because he answers her question.

"I got a phone call from an old friend of dad's. Lives in the next state over. Apparently, he thinks their local Wax Museum is haunted," Dean explains, noticing the scowl on Gracilynn's face.

"I hate wax museums," Gracilynn says, her scowl turning into a pout.

"They're not that bad," Dean points out, taking a sip of his coffee.

"The last wax museum we were at, we were attacked and almost eaten by a god," Gracilynn says, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

"She's got a point Dean," Sam says, looking up from his computer.

"You'll get over it," Dean says to Gracilynn, ignoring Sam's remark, causing Gracilynn to scowl again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls up to the house of Jerome Hayes, the one who had called him about the haunted wax museum. The three hunters climb out of the car and make their way up the walk and to the front door. Dean knocks on the door and the three of them wait for someone to answer it. Shortly later, the door opens and a man in his late forties with greying hair and glasses stands before them. He takes the three of them in.

"Jerome Hayes?" Dean asks, nonchalantly taking in their surroundings.

"Yes, you must be Dean Winchester," Jerome says, holding out a hand. Dean takes it and shakes Jerome's hand.

"This is my brother Sam," Dean says, gesturing towards his brother and then gestures towards Gracilynn standing between the two of them, "And this is my daughter, Gracilynn."

"Hello," Jerome says, shaking Sam's hand and then Gracilynn's. "Thank you for coming. Please come in."

Jerome opens the door all the way and steps to the side, allowing the Winchesters to enter his home. Hayes leads them into the living room, waving a hand at the couch.

"Please take a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee?" Jerome asks, looking at them expectantly.

"Coffee would be great. Thanks," Sam says, Dean and Gracilynn agreeing with him. Jerome nods his head and calls towards what must be the kitchen.

"Mason! Can you get three cups of coffee?!" Jerome waits a moment, watching the archway into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Mason calls back, footsteps being heard walking through the house and into what must be the kitchen. Jerome turns his attention back to the Winchesters and takes a seat in the loveseat across from them.

"So, what exactly is happening?" Dean asks, looking over at Jerome.

"The owner, Mr. Stansworth, was found dead inside the museum. Coroner said it was a heart attack," Jerome explains, looking up when a boy of about twenty with dark brown hair walks into the room carrying three cups. He hands one to Dean and Sam and then walks over to hand the last to Gracilynn. Gracilynn takes the cup from him, looking up to meet the deepest brown eyes she's ever seen. _Damn, a girl could get lost in those eyes_.

"Thanks," Gracilynn says, giving him a smile and forcing herself to look away from his eyes.

"Any time," the boy, Mason, says, returning her smile with a sly one of his own, before walking over and taking a seat next to his father. Dean watches the exchange and narrows his eyes, but Sam's voice pulls him back to the conversation.

"But you don't think so?" Sam asks Jerome, meeting his gaze.

"No. Just the other day…" Jerome begins but hesitates, not sure if he's crazy for speaking it out loud.

"Mr. Hayes, it's okay," Sam says calmingly, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Yeah, trust me when I say, whatever you don't want to say isn't the craziest we've heard," Dean adds, offering a smile. Jerome eyes the three hunters in front of him and takes a deep breath.

"I went to the museum to meet with the new owner, the last owners' brother. You know, to let him know some things before he opened it back up. When I was walking around, I could swear I was being watched. And at one point, one of the wax statues was looking right at me," Jerome says, fear in his eyes.

"Mr. Hayes, why would a statue looking at you be significant?" Sam asks curiously, scrunching his eyebrows.

"The statue was supposed to be reading a book. Every time I've been there before, the statue was looking _down_ at the book," Jerome explains, leaning forward towards the Winchesters. "Those statues can't be moved."

Gracilynn leans forward slightly and looks pointedly at her father, tilting her head slightly and her jaw clenched. Dean gives her a sheepish smile before sharing a look with Sam. Sam looks back over at Jerome.

"Jerome, do you know where we can find any history on the museum? Would you be able to get us inside to check it out?" he asks Jerome. Jerome nods his head.

"Yes. I will talk to Bill today and he can get all of the history they have on the museum to you as well," Jerome replies, standing up and shaking the two older Winchesters hands as they stand up as well. Gracilynn stands up and looks over at Mason, seeing him looking at her. Gracilynn shoots him a cocky smile which he returns. "Thank you again for looking into this."

"No problem. We just want to make sure no one else gets hurt," Dean says, offering a smile. Jerome leads the Winchesters back to the door and says goodbye, shutting the door behind them. The three Winchesters walk back down the walkway towards the car. Gracilynn quickens her pace and cuts in front of them, turning around to look at them, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. Dean rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Okay, I know. Haunted wax museum. Not your thing," Dean says, scooting around her and towards the car. Sam offers her a smile and pats her on the shoulder before following Dean to the car. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and turns to follow them when her eyes catch Mason looking out the window. She sends him a smile and turns around, walking back to the Camaro and climbing into the back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The three Winchesters walk up to the wax museum door. Dean raises a hand to knock but the door opens and a man in his late thirties walks out, almost running into them.

"Oh, um, hello," the man says, stopping his forward motion abruptly, eyeing the three hunters before him.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam and my daughter Gracilynn. Jerome called about us coming to talk to you?" Dean says, pointing at his brother and daughter.

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's been pretty hectic here today," the man says, then realizing he never introduced himself, "I'm Bill Stansworth."

Bill shakes the three hunters' hands and leads them inside the museum.

"I was just heading out to the bank, but that can wait," Bill says leading them down the hall and to a back office. He walks inside and goes to his desk, searching the surface for something. He looks up at them. "Jerome said you three can help find out what happened to my father?"

"Uh…yeah. What exactly did he tell you?" Dean replies, looking around the office.

"Just that he knew your father and that you specialized in this type of thing," Bill replies, finding a folder and picking it up. "There you are."

"So, you don't think your father died of a heart attack either?" Gracilynn asks, walking around the room and looking back at Bill. Bill looks over at her.

"My father never had any heart issues before. And he was just at the doctors and they said he was perfectly healthy. So, unless it was a fluke instance… I just have a feeling. You know?" Bill replies. Gracilynn nods her head.

"I understand," she says, turning around and continuing to look around the office. Bill hands the folder over to Sam who takes it and opens it up, skimming over the information.

"Do you mind if we take a look around?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No, of course not," Bill says, looking over at Dean.

"You coming?" Dean says, looking over at his brother who is lost in the folder in his hands. Sam waves him off and Dean shakes his head. "Let's go kiddo."

Gracilynn looks back at her dad's retreating form and rolls her eyes, shaking her own head. She sends Bill a smile and hurries after her dad.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Gracilynn walk into one of the rooms and Dean pulls out his EMF reader. Dean and Gracilynn walk around the room, Dean watching his EMF reader and Gracilynn looking for anything out of the ordinary. Gracilynn walks near a wax person staring straight ahead and she scrunches up her face, eyeing it warily, stopping for a moment. She looks away and begins walking again, seeing a wax figure sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Hey dad?" Gracilynn says, stopping in front of the figure and staring at it, daring it to move.

"Yeah," Dean says, still paying attention to his reader.

"Didn't Jerome say this guy was looking at him?" Gracilynn asks, not daring to take her eyes off the figure. Dean looks up and over at where Gracilynn is standing, eyeing the wax figure looking down at the book. He furrows his eyebrows and walks over to it.

"Yeah, he did," Dean says, moving the EMF meter over the figure, the lights lighting up and a wailing noise erupting from it. Dean looks over at Gracilynn who's looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's safe to say it's haunted," Gracilynn says, looking back at the figure, scrunching up her face and giving it a disgusted look.

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	6. I've Got Nothing Better To Do

AN: Okay, I am still alive! Sorry for the unplanned hiatus! I got hooked on the UK version of Being Human and have spent the last couple weeks watching the first three seasons of it during my free-time instead of writing (didn't like the seasons after so didn't bother with them). I have also been hooked on The Hobbit movies as well (let's face it, Aidan Turner is hot and a complete dork as well as Dean O'Gorman and the two of them remind me of Jensen and Jared because of it so… yeah). So, needless to say, I am very sorry for my absence.

The three Winchesters are sitting in their hotel room. Sam's looking online through the newspaper articles from the town paper while Dean and Gracilynn are looking through the information in the folder Bill had given them. Dean's phone begins to ring and he picks it up, looking at the caller ID. He glances over at Sam before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Dean, it's Jerome. Just ran into Bill and he said that he found some old papers in a trunk. He said they looked interesting and they might give you some more insight into what's going on,_" Jerome replies over the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever might help," Dean says, sharing a look with his brother and daughter.

"_He gave me the papers and they're at the house. You can stop over anytime to get them. Mason should be home all day_," Jerome explains.

"Okay. Thanks Jerome. Someone will be over shortly," Dean says before saying good-bye and hanging up the phone. Sam and Gracilynn are watching him, each with their eyebrows raised in question.

"What's going on?" Gracilynn asks, ever the impatient one like her father.

"That was Jerome. Said Bill found some more papers and he dropped them off at Jerome's house. Jerome said we can stop by to get them anytime," Dean says, pushing his chair back and standing up, grabbing his coat. Gracilynn stands up quickly, grabbing her own leather jacket.

"I'll go. You guys can stay here," she says, shooting her dad a smile and throwing her coat on.

"Uh…okay," Dean says, scrunching his eyebrows at his daughters' swiftness to leave.

"Keys," she says. Dean looks up to see his daughter already at the door and a hand raised for the keys.

"Uh, yeah," Dean says, pulling the keys out of his coat pocket and tossing them to her. Gracilynn catches them easily and quickly exits the hotel room. Dean sits down and glances over at his brother. "Guess she really didn't want to do research."

"I think it has something more to do with Mason," Sam says with a smirk, earning a scowl from his brother.

"I was trying _not_ to think about that. You're supposed to say 'yeah Dean, you know her and research. Anything to get out of it.'," Dean says, glaring at the front door. Sam chuckles and shakes his head before going back to his online research.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn pulls the Camaro up to the Hayes' house and turns it off. She glances at the house for a moment before exiting her car and walking up the front walkway to the front door. Once she reaches the door, Gracilynn knocks and waits, hooking her thumbs in her back pockets. She hears footsteps approach the door and it opens, revealing a slightly damp Mason with a towel in his hand. A slow smile appears on his face.

"Hey, come on in," he says, stepping to the side and allowing Gracilynn to enter the house. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower."

"It's fine," Gracilynn says, glancing back at him and smiling as he rubs the towel through his wet hair. Mason throws the wet towel over the banister to the stairs and begins walking towards the living room.

"The papers are in the living room," he says, shooting her a grin as he passes by her. Gracilynn follows after him, smirking as her eyes fall below Mason's waistline. Mason walks into the living room and over to the table and Gracilynn leans against the archway.

"They're somewhere in this mess," Mason says, moving paper around, finally picking up a stack of older looking ones and turning to face Gracilynn. Mason holds them out to her and Gracilynn pushes off the wall and walks over to him, taking the papers. She looks down and quickly skims through them.

"These are parts of a journal," Gracilynn says, looking up at Mason, her eyes wide. She doesn't wait for a reply but, instead, moves over to the couch and sits down, reading the papers more thoroughly. Mason watches her carefully as she flips through the papers, lost in the content.

"You're really into this stuff aren't you?" he asks, taking a seat on the table in front of her. Gracilynn looks up, surprised at seeing Mason sitting in front of her.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Whatever to help people, ya know?" Gracilynn replies, holding Mason's gaze.

"How long have you been doing this?" Mason asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh…" Gracilynn answers, looking up to do the math in her head, "Almost five years?"

"How old are you?" Mason asks, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'll be nineteen in March," Gracilynn answers, seeing Mason's eyes widen slightly more, nodding his head. "It's not that bad. I'm with my family, and we're saving people."

Mason studies her for a moment.

"You don't act like any eighteen year old I've ever met," Mason says, watching her closely.

"Yeah, well, you grow up fast doing this," Gracilynn says, standing up. "'Sides, you don't act like any eighteen year old I've met either. How old are you?"

"Twenty," Mason replies, standing up and following Gracilynn to the door. When Gracilynn reaches the door, she turns around to face Mason. Mason nods at the papers. "You think that'll help you out?"

"Yeah," Gracilynn says, looking down at the papers before looking back up at Mason, "It has some pretty rough stuff in here."

"So, are you…" Mason begins but is cut off by Gracilynn's phone ringing. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone and answers it without looking at the ID.

"I'm coming dad," Gracilynn says, sighing.

"_Why are snapping at me?_" Dean asks. Gracilynn rolls her eyes.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back shortly," she says, sharing a look with Mason.

"_Pick up some food on your way_," Dean says, hanging up his phone. Gracilynn sighs again and hangs up her own phone and puts it in her pocket. She shoots Mason an annoyed smile.

"Give him a break. I'm sure this life isn't easy on you three. Be happy he cares," Mason points out, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, people leave and don't come back," Gracilynn mumbles. Mason furrows his eyebrows but doesn't comment on it.

"I'll see ya around," he says, opening the door for her.

"Yeah, see ya," Gracilynn replies, waving a hand behind her as she exits the Hayes' house. She stops and turns around. "Hey, is there any place cheap and good around here to eat?"

"Yeah, Smithersons down the street," Mason says, nodding to his right. "Just tell them I sent you."

"Thanks," Gracilynn replies, waving again before walking to her car and climbing in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

There is a shuffling sound on the other side of the hotel door and Dean and Sam look up at it. Just as Dean is about to get up, the door swings open and Gracilynn walks inside carrying bags of food and a stack of papers. Due to her hands being full, she kicks the door shut behind her.

"So, get this," she says as she walks over to the table where Dean and Sam are sitting. "Mason gave the papers Bill dropped off…"

"Mason?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows at his daughter. Gracilynn sets the bags of food on the table and gives her dad a look, daring him to continue. Dean closes his mouth and lets her finish. Gracilynn straightens up and holds up the papers she got from Mason.

"They're journal pages. They must've been ripped out or something because there's a corner missing on them," Gracilynn says, looking between her dad and uncle. Sam stops typing on his computer and sits back, giving his niece his full attention. Dean sits back in his chair as well, mimicking his brother's position.

"We're listening," he says. Gracilynn walks around her father's chair and to the vacant chair next to him. Sam's gaze follows her and Dean swivels in his chair to keep his eyes on her. Gracilynn sits down and places the journal pages on the table between them.

"This guy wrote how he thought he was in danger and how he thought someone was going to come for him," Gracilynn says, jabbing a finger at the pages, but keeping her eyes on her dad and uncle.

"Do we know who this guy is?" Dean asks, grabbing the papers and looking through them.

"No," Gracilynn replies, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. She looks between her dad and uncle and raises her eyebrows. "But whoever it is? I think whoever was after him, found him."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks into the restaurant and heads towards the counter. Her dad had sent her to get them food; mainly because, in her dad's words, 'her life goal of annoying him through her non-stop complaining' was getting on his nerves. They had been searching everywhere to find out who this 'journal-guy' was but hadn't gotten much closer. Gracilynn sighs and she glances around the room, her eyes falling on a table near the back. A smile appears on her lips and she diverts her stride towards said table. She takes a seat opposite the young man and rests her arms on the table.

"Are you stalking me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. Mason looks up and grins when he realizes it's her.

"Well, I was here first so I think you'd be the one stalking me," he corrects, tilting his head slightly, a cocky undertone.

"Guilty," Gracilynn says throwing her hands up in mock surrender and sitting back in the chair. Mason glances towards the front of the restaurant.

"No dad and uncle?" he asks, turning his gaze back onto the young woman in front of him. Gracilynn nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

"They're trying to figure out who wrote the journal. It was getting tedious, so my dad sent me to get food," Gracilynn replies, glancing over as the waitress walks over to them. Gracilynn places her order and tells her it's to go and the waitress disappears.

"You think the guy who wrote the journal is who's attacking these people?" Mason asks, leaning forward, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"We think so. The guy thought someone was going to try to kill him. The journal entries stopped right after he wrote that," Gracilynn explains, keeping watch of those around her so they don't overhear their conversation.

"So, what will you do when you find out who it is?" Mason asks, glancing over when the waitress walks by them. Gracilynn pauses, waiting for her to pass them.

"Well, we'll…" she begins but her phone begins ringing. Gracilynn pulls her phone out and looks at the caller ID and mutters under her breath. "I swear my dad has a sixth sense when it comes to me and my uncle. It's like he _knows_ when I'm with a guy."

Gracilynn answers the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Yeah?" Gracilynn waits a moment, listening to her dad on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'll stop by on my way back."

Gracilynn ends the call and places it back in her pocket. She looks over at Mason who's watching her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Bill thinks he found the rest of the journal. I have to stop by and pick it up," Gracilynn says, making a face. The waitress walks over to them and hands Mason his check and Gracilynn her food and check.

"What?" Mason asks, pulling out his wallet and putting some money on table.

"I hate wax museums," Gracilynn says, looking at her check. She gets up and grabs her food.

"I'll come with you," Mason offers, standing up and grabbing his coat, following Gracilynn to the counter.

"You really don't have to," Gracilynn says, glancing behind her as she gives the waitress her money.

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do," Mason says, shooting her a smirk. Gracilynn smirks and shakes her head, accepting her change and saying good-bye to the waitress.

"If you really want to…" Gracilynn says, heading out the door. Mason smiles following after her, his eyes diverting to below her waist. "And stop staring at my ass."

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this after the long hiatus. Would love to hear your feedback!


	7. What's Going On With You?

AN: Here's a quick update! Enjoy! Supernatural's back on tonight!

Gracilynn and Mason drive their cars up to the museum, parking them in next to each other. They climb out and walk up to the door, seeing Bill walking out of the building.

"Mr. Stansworth," Gracilynn greets as she and Mason walk up to him. Bill turns around and sees the two of them.

"Gracilynn right?" Bill asks, looking at Gracilynn who nods her head. Bill looks over and sees Mason. "Mason, how are you doing?"

"Good, you?" Mason says, shaking Bill's hand.

"Hanging in there. I have a lot of work that needs to get done," Bill replies. He looks between the two young people in front of him, furrowing his eyebrows. His eyes suddenly grow big. "Oh, you're here for the journal. Sorry, it's been pretty busy today."

"It's fine," Gracilynn waving the apology off.

"I really have to deal with this stuff," Bill says, nodding to the pile of folders in his hands, "But I'll leave the door unlocked for you. The journal is in my office. Just lock up before you leave?"

"Of course," Gracilynn says as she and Mason follow after Bill as he unlocks the door back up. Bill says good-bye and hurries to his car. Gracilynn and Mason enter the museum and shut the door behind them, making their way to the office. They walk in and immediately go over to the desk and begin looking around it for the journal. "You see it anywhere?"

"No," Mason answers, shifting his eyes to around the room. He sees a pile of papers and books on a chair and walks over to it, beginning to look through them. Gracilynn moves over to a table in the corner of the room and begins looking through the pile of stuff on it, not seeing the journal their either. "Found it."

Gracilynn looks up and sees Mason holding an old leather-bound journal up with a satisfied smirk. Gracilynn walks over and takes it from it, checking it over. As she flips through the pages, she notices the last few pages have been ripped out.

"This must've been where those pages Bill found came from," Gracilynn says, looking up and sharing a look with Mason. There is a loud bang from one of the other rooms and the couple jumps, not expecting the sudden loud noise in the quiet building.

"What was that?" Mason asks, looking out the open door to the hallway.

"That's a good question," Gracilynn says, following Mason's gaze. She places her journal in her inside jacket pocket and pulls out her gun. Mason looks down, doing a double take when he sees the gun.

"You know how to use that?" he asks her, raising an eyebrow. Gracilynn scoffs.

"Of course I do. My dad wouldn't let me use one if I didn't," she says, giving him a look before quietly walking out into the hall. She peers into each room she passes, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. When she gets to the last room, Gracilynn peers in and freezes, causing Mason to bump into her.

"What's wrong?" he whispers. When Gracilynn doesn't answer, Mason moves around her and peers inside the room. The wax figure that should be reading the book was now staring directly at them as if it was daring them to walk inside. "Okay, that's creepy."

"Tell me about it," Gracilynn mutters, slowly edging her way inside the room. She glances throughout the room, but for the most part keeps her eye and gun trained on the wax figure in front of her. When she reaches the figure, Gracilynn stops and glares at it, daring it to move, but it doesn't. She glances at Mason standing next to her, raising an eyebrow in question. Mason just shrugs a shoulder. Gracilynn turns her attention back to the figure and lifts a leg, pushing the figure's knee with the toe of her boot, her gun never leaving the wax figure. Nothing happens. Gracilynn scrunches up her eyebrows and hits the figure's knee with the toe of her boot again, this time harder. Still, nothing happens. Gracilynn watches it, waiting for anything to happen. _Well, third times a charm_, she thinks. She kicks the figure's knee harder, only this time it causes the wax figure to fall off the chair, causing both Mason and Gracilynn to jump back slightly. Gracilynn looks over at Mason, dropping her gun slightly. "Still nothing."

"Uh…Gracilynn…?" Mason says, pointing at the figure on the floor before them. Gracilynn looks down at the floor and sees the wax figure's head turn towards them.

"Oh, shit!" Gracilynn says, flinging herself backwards and raising her gun back up. "And people wonder why I hate these places."

Suddenly, the book the figure was reading flings through the air at them. Gracilynn dodges, narrowly missing getting hit in the head. Gracilynn looks over at the figure which hasn't moved at all from its position on the floor.

"Gracilynn watch out!" Mason shouts in her direction, having seen a picture fly through the air at her. Gracilynn looks up just in time to get hit in the head with it.

"Son of a bitch!" she curses, putting a hand on her forehead. She brings it away, bloody. She looks up and sees a table begin to shake. Gracilynn's eyes grow wide. She reaches out to grab Mason without taking her eyes off the table, but all she feels is air. "Mason we gotta go!"

Mason appears next to her and the two of them bolt towards the door. Gracilynn grabs it and yanks it open. They fly out of the museum and down the steps, Mason slamming the door behind them. They run down the path a little way before turning to face the building, both of them breathing heavy.

"We forgot to lock the door," Mason says, his eyes locked on the door in front of them.

"Screw the door," Gracilynn says irritably, glaring at said door. Mason looks down at her, noticing the cut on her forehead.

"You should get that checked out," he says, nodding to it.

"My dad can take care of it," Gracilynn says, feeling around it gingerly, hissing when she hits a particularly sore spot. "I can't wait until we can burn this asshat."

"Someone's got anger issues," Mason says playfully, hearing the growl in her voice. Gracilynn shoots him a glare, but it has no real heat behind it.

"Come on," Gracilynn says, making her way to her car.

"You sure you should be driving?" Mason asks her as she unlocks and opens her drivers' side door. Gracilynn looks over at him, seeing him study her.

"I'll be fine," she replies, sending him a reassuring smile. Without waiting for a response, Gracilynn climbs into her car and shuts the door behind her, starting the car up. Mason shakes his head and climbs into his own car and starting it up. He looks over at Gracilynn, seeing her pull a few napkins out of the glove box and hold it to her cut, cringing slightly. Gracilynn feels someone watching her and looks over seeing Mason raise an eyebrow at her. She sends him a grin and a thumb's up before putting the car into reverse and backing up, squealing the tires as she pulls out of the parking lot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn parks the Camaro in a parking spot and climbs out, locking and shutting the door behind her. As she walks to the hotel room door, she presses the pile of napkins to her forehead, hissing when she forgets how sore it is. She pulls out the room key and unlocks the door, walking inside. Dean and Sam look up when the door opens, seeing Gracilynn walking in and pulling a pile of napkins from her head and looking down at them, making a face.

"'The hell happened?" Dean asks, worry coming out in an angry tone when he sees the cut on her forehead. He jumps up and walks over to her, grabbing her chin and checking out her head. Gracilynn scowls and tries pulling her head away and swatting at her dad's arm, but Dean holds firm, not letting her get away. Dean leads her to his recently vacated seat and gently pushes her down into it. "Sit."

"Dad, I'm fine," Gracilynn groans, rolling her eyes. Dean moves into the bathroom and Gracilynn hears the water turn on. Sam gets up from his seat and digs in their bag, pulling out the first aid kit and setting it on the table next to his niece. Dean reappears in front of her with a wet washcloth and begins cleaning the cut. "Dad."

"I send you to get food and you come back with a gash on your head," Dean growls, giving her a warning look when Gracilynn tries to get out of the chair. Gracilynn sighs in frustration but sits still in the chair.

"It doesn't look too bad. Sam, hand me a butterfly stitch," Dean says, never taking his eyes off his daughters' forehead. Sam searches through the first aid kit and pulls out a butterfly stitch, handing it to his brother. As so as he's done cleaning the cut and stopping the bleeding, Dean places the butterfly stitch on the cut. He looks at his daughter, studying her. "What happened?"

"Well, we went to the museum to get the journal. Bill had to leave but told us to go ahead and get it out of his office. There was a loud bang and we went to check it out and realized that creepy wax figure was moving and then the next thing we know, things are flying through the air at us," Gracilynn explains. Dean nods his head in understanding. Then, something hits him and he stops, his head whipping around and looking at his daughter.

"Who's we?" he asks. Sam looks between his brother and niece, wondering the same thing but finding this new revelation entertaining.

"What?" Gracilynn asks, furrowing her eyebrows. Dean frowns.

"You hit your head harder than we thought? You kept saying 'we'. Who's we?" Dean asks, watching his daughter carefully, not missing the way her eyes widen slightly as realization dawns on her.

"Oh…well, Mason came with me," she says nonchalantly, shrugging the question off with a wave of her hand.

"Mason?" Dean says, his voice hardening. Gracilynn rolls her eyes again. She huffs in aggravation, knowing where this conversation is going.

"He's just a friend dad, chill out," Gracilynn says, shaking her head.

"A friend. I've had plenty of 'friends' to know what that means," Dean grumbles, earning a scowl from his daughter.

"Dean…" Sam begins, but Gracilynn cuts him off.

"What?" she asks, throwing her hands up and standing up. She looks pointedly at her father, raising her eyebrows. "I can't have friends now?"

"Gracilynn, when people get close to us…" Dean says, sighing, running a hand through his hair and down his face. Gracilynn scoffs, looking at her uncle in disbelief before looking back over at her dad.

"They what? They die? Yeah dad, I think I _know_ that," Gracilynn growls out, glaring at her father, a picture of Bobby lying motionless in the back of the van all too vivid in her mind. "I've lost people I care about too. It gets to be a pretty big burden to carry."

"Smalls, I think what Dean means is that…"

"Damn right it's a burden," Dean cuts in, standing up and returning his daughters' glare. "One that you're already having trouble with. What happens when something happens to Mason?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Having trouble with it?" Gracilynn says heatedly, her voice raising slightly.

"Do I need to bring up the drinking?" Dean counters, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head forward slightly. Gracilynn narrows her eyes, her jaw tensing, staring her dad down.

"Wow, the unbreakable Dean Winchester actually noticed his daughter was having problems," Gracilynn scoffs. She shakes her head and walks towards her bed where her bag is. Dean furrows his eyebrows and looks back at his brother, lifting his hands in question. Gracilynn opens her back and pulls out a clean shirt. Blood had gotten on her shirt from when the picture frame hit her. Dean looks back at his daughter.

"What's going on with you? You were all grumpy when we were with Krissy, but you got better. Now you're Queen Bitch again," Dean says, taking a few steps towards his daughter, noticing her shoulders tensing more at the mention of Krissy. Gracilynn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before answering.

"Like I said, people dying because of us is a burden," Gracilynn spits out. She shoves her clean shirt back into her bag and grabs a hoodie, pulling it on as she all but stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that?" Dean asks, looking over at his brother and throwing his hands up in defeat. Sam sighs and looks over at the door Gracilynn just walked out of.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think! Thanks for bearing with me!


	8. I'm Willing To Try

AN: Here's a nice long one for you guys! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Gracilynn waits a few moments for the door to open, smiling at the person when they do.

"How's your head?" Mason asks, giving her a smile of his own and glancing up at Gracilynn's forehead, noticing it's been taken care of.

"Fine," Gracilynn says, shrugging it off. Mason nods his head watching her for a moment before opening the door and standing off to the side.

"Come on in," he says and Gracilynn enters the house. The two of them walk into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Mason shifts slightly to face Gracilynn, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I got in a fight with my dad," Gracilynn blurts out before she can stop herself. Mason nods his head, waiting for her to continue. Gracilynn looks around the room, taking in everything around her.

"About me?" Mason asks, raising an eyebrow and giving Gracilynn a smirk. Gracilynn quickly turns to look at him.

"What?" she asks, taken off guard. Mason's smirk grows slightly. "Uh…yeah. At least that's what started it. How d'you know?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious the guy doesn't like me," Mason replies, tilting his head. Gracilynn smiles in amusement.

"Yeah, well, don't take it personally. He hates any guy that so much as looks at me," she replies, chuckling to herself. Mason nods his head, watching Gracilynn as she looks around the room again, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Gracilynn suddenly stands up. "I shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Mason asks, looking up at her.

"'Cause you could get hurt," Gracilynn replies crossing her arms and holding herself.

"How? All we're doing is talking," Mason points out, standing up and strategically placing himself between Gracilynn and his front door.

"'Cause everyone I come into contact with end up dead," Gracilynn replies, tensing her jaw and looking over at Mason. He can see her eyes beginning to water.

"Well, I'm not am I?" Mason points out, taking a few cautious steps towards her. Gracilynn allows him to do this.

"My mom died. That's how I ended up with my dad and uncle. My boyfriend died. My uncle died. My dad died. And now, Bobby, who was like a grandfather to me, died. Because of me. It was my fault. I got him killed," Gracilynn rambles on, sniffing and forcing her tears back, not wanting to cry. Mason furrows his eyebrows hearing that her dad and uncle died. The last he knew they were very much alive. He pushes that information to the back of his mind and focuses on the last part.

"I doubt Bobby's death was because of you," he reassures, moving closer and resting a hand on her shoulder. Gracilynn lets out a mirthless laugh and looks across the room; anywhere but at Mason. She hadn't meant to let all of that out.

"This was a mistake. I should go," Gracilynn says, maneuvering around Mason to get to the front door. Mason grabs her arm and stops her, pulling her back. Gracilynn gets ready to yell at him but is stopped when Mason's lips meet hers, his hand gently holding her chin. Mason pulls away and looks at her, tilting his head slightly forward to make his point.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here," Mason says. Gracilynn can't seem to look away, but manages to nod her head. Before she realizes what she's doing, Gracilynn reaches up and pulls Mason in for another kiss, which he earnestly accepts.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks out of the bathroom, a steam cloud rolling out behind him. After Gracilynn had stormed off, he mumbled something about taking a shower and disappearing behind the bathroom door. Sam looks up and sees his brother is still as tense as he was before but doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he holds up a leather-bound book.

"Found this by Gracilynn's bag," Sam says. Dean furrows his eyebrows and walks over to where his brother is sitting at the table. He takes the book from his brother and looks it over.

"What is it?" he asks, looking up from the book and over at Sam, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's the journal she picked up from the museum. She must've left it before…" Sam answers, waving a hand in the air and leaving the rest of the sentence hanging. Dean fills it in for him though.

"You mean before she screamed and yelled at me like a five year old who didn't get the toy she wanted and stormed off to Hell knows where?"

Sam sighs and looks up at his brother, seeing the scowl on his face.

"Something's eating at her…" he begins.

"Nice pun Sam," Dean interrupts sarcastically. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes before continuing with what he wants to say.

"Something's _bothering_ her. And she's hurting just as much as us with…Bobby. And instead of talking about it and relieving whatever burden she has on her shoulders, she bottles it all up inside and lets it out. By getting angry and yelling and storming off," Sam explains, making sure to look at Dean the whole time he's talking. Dean becomes less tense and his shoulders sag a little, showing Sam he's gotten through enough for his brother to do the rest. He can't help but adding one more thought though. "She learned from the best."

"Don't we all," Dean replies sarcastically, his mind wandering to their father and he looks over at where Gracilynn's bag is lying on the bed. "She's been gone awhile."

"So, call her back," Sam says, shifting his attention to the computer in front of him.

"She won't answer," Dean proclaims, sitting in the chair next to his brother and beginning to go through the journal in his hands.

"She will," Sam says, looking over at his brother and meeting his gaze before turning back to the computer and typing into the search engine.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn pulls her shirt over her head and down to her waist. Her phone begins ringing and she looks around the room, trying to find it.

"I think it's in your sweatshirt," Mason says walking over to a chair and grabbing his own shirt off it. Gracilynn notices her sweatshirt on the floor by the door and walks over, picking it up. She pulls out her phone and sees it's her dad calling. She bites her lip, but answers it nonetheless.

"Hey," Gracilynn says quietly. There's a slight pause on the other end before her dad's voice sounds over the phone.

"Hey. Uh…listen…Sammy found the journal guy so…uh…we need to dig him up and burn the body," Dean says hesitantly. He hadn't expected her to answer due to how angry she was before.

"Okay, uh…yeah. I'll be right there," Gracilynn says, hanging up the phone and putting it in her jeans' pocket.

"Your dad?" Mason asks, walking over and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and watching her. Gracilynn puts her sweatshirt on and looks over at him, seeing his hair is disheveled and thinking hers must not look much better.

"Yeah. They found the guy who wrote the journal. We have to go dig him up and burn the bones," Gracilynn replies, looking around her once again. Mason smirks, letting out a chuckle. Gracilynn looks back up at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "What?"

"That announcement should creep me out but…it doesn't," Mason admits, earning a slight smile from Gracilynn.

"I'm glad it doesn't. I can actually tell you the truth instead of making up lies and half-truths about where I'm going and what I'm doing," Gracilynn admits in return. She sighs as she begins moving things around, obviously looking for something. Mason furrows his eyebrows.

"What are you looking for?" he asks, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to Gracilynn.

"My boots," Gracilynn says, finding one between the chair and dresser and sits down, putting it on. Mason looks around the room himself, but doesn't see the other one. He goes down on all fours and looks under the bed, pulling out Gracilynn's other boot, handing it off to her. Gracilynn smiles in thanks and quickly puts it on, tying it up. Gracilynn stands up and she and Mason walk down the stairs and to the front door, opening it up.

"Ya know," Mason says, stopping Gracilynn in her tracks. Gracilynn turns around to look at him as he leans against the door. "This could work."

Gracilynn watches him for a moment. They had lain in bed for a while after, just talking. It was nice to be able to talk without having to worry about bringing up the wrong thing or having to talk about another job. She wished this could work between them, but she wasn't holding her breath; she knew how these things always ended. Messy or bloody. Or both.

"My dad's tried this before. It didn't end well," Gracilynn says, remembering how her dad's stint with Lisa and Ben had ended. Mason leans forward slightly, determination set on his face.

"As much as you and your dad are alike, you're not him," he says, raising an eyebrow, daring her to disagree with him. Gracilynn mentally digs her heels in.

"How am I supposed to do this?" she asks, searching Mason's eyes for the truth. She desperately wanted this thing to work between them, but didn't think they could pull it off.

"By putting your stubbornness to some _good_ use," Mason challenges, offering her a smirk. Gracilynn bites her bottom lip, thinking about what Mason is offering here. Instead of answering one way or the other, she changes the subject. Yet another lesson she learned from her dad.

"I should go. Thanks," Gracilynn says, turning around and hurrying down the steps to the sidewalk where she turns and begins walking back to the hotel. Mason sighs and shuts the door, shaking his head.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks through the hotel parking lot, stopping at her car and fixing her hair in the mirror. Once satisfied, she makes her way to the room and unlocks the door, walking inside. He dad is busy packing up the bag for tonight's salt and burn and her uncle is cleaning the table of food wrappers and bags. Dean looks up as she enters, but quickly turns his attention back to his task at hand.

"There's food on the table for you," he says, not looking away from the bag he's packing. Gracilynn nods her head, accepting the olive branch for what it is and sits down at the table, grabbing her food and beginning to eat. She was pretty hungry, not having eaten anything since that morning. Sam sits down across from her and studies her. Gracilynn can feel his eyes on her and looks up, meeting his gaze. She looks back down at her food, thinking. She glances over at her dad as he zips up the bag and sets it by the door.

"Hey dad," Gracilynn says hesitantly. Dean looks over at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Ya know, about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I already forgot about it kiddo," Dean says, walking over and gently squeezing Gracilynn's shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. Gracilynn looks at the closed bathroom door, her uncle's voice pulling her back.

"Ya know, you can talk to us about anything," Sam says, keeping his eyes on his niece. Gracilynn looks back at her uncle.

"Yeah, I know," she says, grabbing her sandwich and taking a big bite so as to defer any other talking. Sam sees the distraction for what it is and sighs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The three Winchesters walk back into the hotel room. Sam and Gracilynn were covered in dirt; the salt and burn hadn't really gone according to plan. But, when has it ever. The spirit showed up and threw Gracilynn into the dirt pile. Sam went after her. Dean had shot the spirit, dispelling it long enough for Sam to get back on his feet. Sam had to dispel the spirit two more times before Dean was able to salt and burn the bones. The damage was already done, however, and Gracilynn and Sam were blanketed in dirt.

"I call the shower first," Gracilynn says, grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom. Dean looks over at his brother, chuckling a little.

"Shut up," Sam says, walking away from his brother before he can say anything. All he wanted was a hot shower and a decent night sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can we stop at the Hayes' house before we leave?" Gracilynn asks from the backseat of the Camaro. Dean looks in the rearview mirror, sighing when he sees the puppy-dog eyes in full force. Dean looks over at Sam who just shrugs his shoulders, trying not to laugh at seeing his brother tense at the mention of the Hayes. He knew Dean didn't like Mason just for the plain fact that there was obviously something going on between him and Gracilynn, but Sam thought it was good for Gracilynn to go out and experience life outside of hunting; and outside of them.

"Fine," Dean says, making a quick turn and heading in the direction of the Hayes' residence.

Ten minutes later, Dean pulls the Camaro up to the Hayes' house and parks the car on the side of the road. He turns the car off and climbs out of the car to allow Gracilynn to climb out. Gracilynn is staring out the opposite window at the house, lost in thought. Dean bends down enough to look at his daughter.

"You getting out or what?" Dean asks, quirking an eyebrow. Gracilynn swivels her head over to her dad, seeing him waiting for her to climb out.

"Uh, yeah," Gracilynn says, forcing a smile on her face and climbing out of the car. She begins walking towards the house but stops and turns to look at her dad. "Stay here, okay?"

Dean huffs but stays put nonetheless. He walks around the car and leans up against it, Sam climbing out of the car and mimicking his brothers' stance, the two of them watching Gracilynn walk up the path. Gracilynn climbs up the stairs and walks up to the door, knocking on it and waiting for someone to answer it. The door opens and Mason appears before her.

"Hey," he says, furrowing his eyebrows at her. He wasn't expecting to see her again. She had said they were taking care of the ghost and then were probably splitting town. Mason glances behind her and notices Dean and Sam leaning up against the Camaro, hands in their pockets. Dean was watching intently and Sam was gazing around him.

"I've been thinking," Gracilynn says, pulling Mason's attention back to her.

"There's a first," Mason says with a quirk of his lips. Gracilynn returns the smirk.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Gracilynn continues. "You're right. I'm a lot like my dad, but I'm not him. And I'm not saying this is gonna be easy, because it sure as hell isn't, but I'm willing to try. As long as you are."

"Well, you will be gone a lot, so I'll be able to do whatever I want…" Mason thinks aloud, trying to hide the smirk on his face. Gracilynn playfully hits him in the shoulder and the smirk appears on Mason's face. "Just promise you'll come back and visit as much as you can."

"I can do that," Gracilynn says, smiling up at him. Mason returns the smile and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Whoa! Who the hell does something like that?!" Dean exclaims as he watches Mason pull Gracilynn in for a kiss. Dean makes move towards them but he feels a hand on his arm. Dean looks over and Sam shakes his head. Dean opens his mouth to say something but closes it, only to open it again. He looks over at his daughter and then back at Sam. Dean points a hand towards the couple in front of them and looks at his brother, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "Dude! He's practically choking her with his tongue!"

"Dean, it's not that bad," Sam says, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. If it was that bad he would've let Dean go a while ago.

"I don't like him," Dean grumbles, leaning back up against the Camaro and crossing his arms, sulking. Sam rolls his eyes again, watching Gracilynn walk back towards them.

"We know Dean," Sam sighs. Gracilynn approaches them, watching them warily.

"Ready Smalls?" Sam asks, pushing off the car.

"Yeah," Gracilynn replies, relieved that her uncle was fine with the whole Mason thing. Gracilynn looks over at her dad who is watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not driving your ass back here to see him," Dean replies, walking around the car and climbing inside it, shutting his door behind him. Gracilynn sighs and looks over at her uncle.

"He'll do it. You know he will," Sam says with a smirk. He opens his door and allows Gracilynn to climb in as Dean starts up the car. Gracilynn climbs in the back and slides over to her seat, Sam climbing in the front seat. No sooner has Sam shut his door than Dean squeals the car out onto the road, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	9. Mingling With the Locals

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this!

Gracilynn exits the car, shutting it off and climbing out, slamming the door behind her. She grabs her bag from the back seat and walks determinedly to the door to the rundown house. She all but stomps her feet up the stairs and to the front door, pounding her fist on it. Hearing footsteps walk up to the door, she speaks up.

"Dad, open up!" The door unlocks and the opens to reveal Dean, looking surprised to see his daughter so soon. She had gone to go visit Mason while he and Sam took a job. Good thing too, because Dean ended up back in the 1940s and Sam and Jodi Mills had to try to get him back. He hadn't expected Gracilynn to be back for a couple more days.

"You're back early," Dean says, eyeing his daughter and she stomps through the room and throws her back on the floor by the couch. Dean shuts and locks the door, sharing a look with his brother, his eyebrow raised.

"Everything all right Smalls?" Sam asks his niece, eyeing the tension in her body as well. Gracilynn wheels around stares at them.

"I don't know, is it?" she asks, raising her own eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah," Dean replies, wondering where this is going.

"Really? Jodi Mills called me," Gracilynn says, looking between her dad and uncle and crosses her arms. Dean and Sam share another look. That explains it. They hadn't called her when Dean went missing; weren't planning on it. They didn't want to bother her with this when they had everything under control. But, obviously, Jodi Mills had other ideas.

"Yeah? How's she doing?" Dean asks, playing off like he hadn't seen her, hoping Jodi hadn't told Gracilynn about the job. Gracilynn scoffs.

"I leave and you end up back in the _1940s_. Did you two even think about calling me? I had to find out from Sheriff Mills what was going on," Gracilynn says loudly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"We had everything under control," Dean replies, looking at Sam who nods his head in agreement.

"Being yanked back in time…" Gracilynn argues, looking directly at her father and then looking directly at her uncle for the next part, "…And not knowing _when_ to get him back doesn't sound like _under control_."

"We're fine. We both are. I'm back and everything's back to normal," Dean assures, watching his daughter and feeling like he's trying to calm a caged tiger being cornered. Gracilynn scowls and Dean offers her a grin which only makes Gracilynn scowl more. Dean sighs. "Gracie, I promise, we're both fine."

"Fine," Gracilynn says, crossing her arms. "But next time, you call me. I don't need to find out from some random person my family's gone."

"Okay, deal," Sam says, giving his brother a look that says, 'Don't argue with her just agree.'

"Deal," Dean agrees, nodding his head.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam drives the Camaro down the road, Dean is asleep in the passenger seat and Gracilynn asleep in the back. Sam lets out a sigh and Dean stirs, waking up. Sam looks over at his brother.

"Morning," Sam says, watching his brother stretch.

"Hey," Dean replies, looking over at Sam who has turned his attention back to the road. Dean glances in the back seat and sees that Gracilynn is still lying down, fast asleep. Dean takes a flask out of the inside pocket of his coat and unscrews it, taking a sip. Sam glances over and sees the flask.

"Is that Bobby's?" Sam asks, recognizing the flask. Dean answers by taking another sip. "I didn't know you kept that."

"Yeah, mine sprung a leak," Dean says off-handedly. He screws the cap back on and places the flask back in his inside pocket.

"You know, most people would just carry a…a photo or something for a memento," Sam says, glancing between his brother and the road in front of him.

"Shut up, man. I'm…I'm…I'm honoring the guy, all right? This is, uh, grief therapy, kind of like you and your wild-goose chase," Dean replies, scowling at his brother.

"Wild-goose chase?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrows and looking over at his brother.

"Yeah," Dean replies, glancing at his brother and then turning his attention to the road ahead of them.

"Four guys murdered in two weeks, hands and feet cut off," Sam explains, glancing at the road before looking back at his brother.

"Yeah, well, some guy with a foot fetish run amuck," Dean says, shrugging off Sam's explanation. He glances back at Gracilynn, making sure she's still asleep.

"Grown men thrown so hard they went through walls. Did you…did you even read the article?" Sam asks, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head slightly. Sam grabs a newspaper sitting on the seat between them and pushes it towards Dean, silently prodding him to look at it.

"No, I was napping," Dean replies, ignoring the newspaper and glancing out the passenger window.

"Well, anyway, what else you got going on? Dick Roman's a dead end for now, you might as well…" Sam says, leaving the end of the sentence hanging, but Dean finishes it for him.

"Stay busy."

"Exactly," Sam replies, glancing in the rearview mirror at his niece before returning his attention to the road.

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn looks up from her phone as the hotel room door opens and in walks Sam. Gracilynn glances behind him but doesn't see her dad. They had gotten into town late but her dad and uncle wanted to visit the morgue first thing. Fortunately, they let her stay behind; she was pretty tired. Unfortunately though, she never could go to sleep knowing both of them were out.

"Where's dad?" Gracilynn asks, moving her gaze to her uncle. Sam sighs.

"Mingling with the locals," Sam replies tersely, taking off his coat and throwing it on the chair.

"So, he went to a bar?" Gracilynn replies, turning her attention back to the game on her phone.

"Yeah, basically," Sam says, flopping down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. "I thought you were going to bed."

"I was," Gracilynn says but doesn't say anything else about it. She didn't have to; Sam knew exactly why she hadn't gone to bed yet. Gracilynn finishes her game and plugs her phone into her charger. "Good night."

Sam glances over and sees Gracilynn slide under her covers and curl up in her bed, closing her eyes. Sighing, Sam gets up and gets dressed for bed himself, climbing into bed and rolling over, closing his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The three Winchesters walk across the street towards where a police officer is standing next to his car making notes in his notepad. The sun glares in Dean's eyes making him squint.

"Ugh," Dean groans, turning his head so the sunlight isn't shining directly in his eyes.

"You look like crap," Sam says, looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, well, I feel worse than I look. I do recommend the Cobalt Room, by the way. Awesome night. Although I think I'm getting too old for this," Dean says, shooting a smirk over at his brother causing Sam to chuckle. Gracilynn groans and rolls her eyes.

"Can you two please save the brother talk for when I'm not around. Please," she says, walking faster so she's a little ahead of them. Dean smirks in amusement.

"Did you, uh, figure out that symbol?" Dean asks, looking over at his brother.

"No. Um, we're gonna need an expert," Sam replies, shaking his head.

"Expert? Our expert's dead," Dean whispers harshly, glancing at Gracilynn. The three hunters approach the cop in front of the apartment building and they pull out their fake FBI badges and show it to him.

"All right," he says, nodding his head and allowing them access to the building. The three of them walk into the apartment and into a room. There is a dead body of a man on the floor, his hands and feet chopped off. The forensics officer from the night before and a female officer are crouched down next to it.

"Comes off the wall down here…" the forensics officer explains to the female officer as the three hunters walk into the room. Gracilynn looks around and sees blood splattered everywhere.

"Well, nice decor. Very early slaughterhouse," Dean comments taking in the blood on every surface in the room. The forensic officer looks up and sees them, turning to talk to the other officer.

"FBI," he explains to her, nodding towards Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn. The two officers stand up to greet them, the forensics officer introducing the female officer. "Guys, this is Charlene Penn. She's the lead on the case."

"More of the same. Uh, no forced entry. Thrown across the room. Made to suffer. Both hands and feet cut off," Charlene explains, pointing towards the door and then towards the wall the man was thrown into.

"Same symbol in the chest," Sam asks taking a few steps closer to the body and looking down at it.

"Mm. Whoever the killer is, the guy's a monster," the forensics officer answers, nodding towards the body. Dean and Gracilynn take a few steps closer to inspect the body as well. A phone begins to ring.

"Excuse me," Charlene says, looking down at her phone, before walking away.

"This guy's just like the last one. Early 30s, decent-looking?" Dean asks, glancing up at the forensics officer.

"Yeah. Just like the first three, you know? Fairly successful, no known enemies," the officer answers, watching the three 'FBI' agents inspecting the body.

"Mm," Dean says, thinking, the wheels in his head turning.

"Here," the forensics officer says, pointing towards the kitchen. Dean and Gracilynn stand up and follow him over. Sam stands up and notices an officer talking to a man and he walks over to see what's going on.

"Excuse me. I got it," Sam says to the officer. The officer nods his head and walks away and Sam turns his attention to the man in front of him. "How can I help you?"

"I was just trying to find out what happened. Jerry was a friend," the man explains, glancing inside the apartment.

"I'm very sorry. Jerry was killed sometime last night. Do you live nearby?" Sam says, pulling out his sympathetic look.

"Yeah. Two doors down," the man says nodding to his left down the hallway.

"You, uh, you know anyone who would want to harm Jerry?" Sam asks, thinking if this guy lives nearby and was a friend he might know something that'll actually help them.

"No. He was the nicest guy in the world," the neighbor says, then thinks about it for a minute. "Well, his…his wife wasn't real happy with him."

"Why's that?" Sam asks, his ear perking up a little.

"A few nights ago, he has a little one-night fling. Ann found out, took off. But... she would never do anything like...," the neighbor explains, shaking his head. Sam purses his lips.

"Yeah. Of course. Thanks," he replies, dismissing the neighbor. The neighbor nods his head and goes back to his apartment. Dean and Gracilynn walk over to him and the three of them duck under the police line.

"Who was that?" Dean asks, glancing down the hall at the neighbor.

"Neighbor. Said the vic's wife caught him cheating," Sam explains, giving Dean a look as they walk down the hall to the front door. Gracilynn raises an eyebrow and glances back towards the apartment.

"Yeah, but we're not thinking it's the wife," Dean says, tilting his head. Gracilynn looks back at her dad and uncle.

"Not unless she benches 350 and did the other guys as a warm-up," Sam says, shrugging his shoulder. Dean reaches for his flask but realizes it's not in his jacket.

"Shoot. I left Bobby's flask over at Lydia's," Dean says, realizing where it is. Gracilynn raises an eyebrow, her facial expression matching her uncle's.

"Lydia's?" Sam asks, looking over at Dean.

"My workout partner from last night," Dean explains shooting Sam a smirk before taking out his cell phone. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and sends Sam a look which he just returns with a knowing smirk. Dean's voice causes them to look back over at him. "Now I've got to go get it."

"So, not only do you know her name, you're actually gonna call her?" Sam asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, not being able to pass up the opportunity to harass his older brother. Gracilynn snorts.

"You might wanna be careful dad, this is getting serious," Gracilynn chimes in, a smirk on her own face.

"Bite me," Dean says to them as he looks through his phone and finds Lydia's name. Sam's smirk grows.

"Oh, how sweet…she gave you her number," Sam harasses, chuckling. Dean glances up at his brother.

"They always give you their number," he points out. Dean hits send and puts the phone to his ear, taking a few steps away from his highly amused family. "Lydia."

Gracilynn looks over at Sam, her eyebrows raised and her head cocked to the side. Sam snorts and shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, it's, uh, Dean from last night... Uh, listen, I think I left something over at your place. It was an old flask. It doesn't look like much, but it has sentimental value. So, uh, have you seen it?" Dean says into the phone, glaring at his daughter and brother when they both snort and chuckle. "You want my number?"

"He's getting kind of desperate in his old age," Gracilynn mutters to her uncle, a smirk on her face again. Sam chuckles and shakes his head, watching his brother.

"Oh," Dean says, then, stops as he hears a dial tone. He pulls the phone away, giving it a confused look before putting it away and looking over at Sam and Gracilynn, giving them a forced smile. "She's real busy."

"Isn't that code for you sucked last night?" Gracilynn asks with a smirk. Sam laughs and pats his niece on the shoulder before walking past his brother and out the front door. Gracilynn laughs, following after her uncle.

"No…it's…it's not," Dean stammers out, sending a glare towards his daughters' back before following after them.

AN: Please, please review and let me know what ya'll think! Thanks for reading and keeping with me!


	10. Nice Talk

AN: Okay, so not anything too exciting but I promise the next few chapters will be a lot more exciting. Enjoy! Happy St. Patty's Day!

"Fascinating. Truly," the professor says, studying the symbol Sam had taken a picture of back at the crime scene. The three Winchester are standing on the other side of the professor's desk waiting for him to tell them what it is. "And actually, rather accomplished draftsmanship."

"Yeah, if you get past the fact that it was carved into a guy's body," Dean says sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and sharing a look with his brother and daughter. Sam gives his brother his classic 'bitch-face'.

"Professor Morrison, we're hoping you can tell us what the symbol means," Sam says to the professor, turning to look at him.

"Ah, maybe," Morrison replies as he looks up at the Winchesters and hesitates slightly.

"Maybe?" Sam asks, tilting his head forward and raising his eyebrows. Dean understands what the professor is saying and rolls his eyes.

"It's possible I could, even likely. Is the FBI offering suitable remuneration?" Morrison asks them, waiting hopefully. Dean looks over at Sam, sharing a look.

"The respect of a grateful nation," Sam answers, looking back at the professor.

"And a good word with the I.R.S," Dean adds, looking over at the professor as well, a knowing look on his face. The professor nods his head in understanding.

"Ah. Well, it appears quite ancient," Morrison says, going back to studying the picture in his hands.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I could've figured that out," Gracilynn mutters sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that narrows it down," Dean says sarcastically, sighing in frustration. Sam sends them both a look, shutting them up, before turning his attention back to Morrison.

"A corrupted version of symbology associated with worship. Definitely an obscure regional script. Oh, this will require some research," Professor Morrison explains as he turns the picture and studies it closely.

"All right. Great. Well, uh, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow," Sam says, clapping his hands once, eager to leave. The professor's head whip up to look at him.

"Tomorrow?" he asks, laughing. "I've spent entire sabbaticals on a project like this."

"Professor! We have a serial killer on our hands," Dean says firmly, annoyance in his voice.

"Your government needs you, sir," Sam says seriously, his face earnest. Gracilynn forces down a snort. Sometimes her uncle got way too much into his roles.

"Gentlemen. Miss. My housekeeper needs a green card," the professor says, tilting his head forward and raising his eyebrows. The Winchesters share a look, all of them inwardly rolling their eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Good God, where'd you find this guy?" Dean complains to Sam after they exit the professor's office and begin walking down the hall.

"He's supposed to be a top expert in his field," Sam argues, sighing at his brothers' aggravation.

"Why are all the geniuses and experts crazy?" Gracilynn asks, scrunching up her face. Sam smirks at her comment.

"Yeah, well, when his field includes things that go bump in the night, he's gonna be worth the breath we just wasted," Dean continues to complain, ignoring Gracilynn's comment.

"So, what are we supposed to do, Dean? Spin our wheels?" Sam asks, throwing his hands up, looking over at his brother.

"Sam, this _is_ us spinning our wheels, okay?!" Dean shouts, throwing his own hands up in frustration. Sam stops walking and turns to face Dean.

"Dean, you know what? I want to call him, too, okay? Believe me. But Bobby's not here. So we're settling," Sam says firmly, earning a glare from his brother. Gracilynn watches them, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah. We sure are," Dean snaps out. He takes out his phone and looks at it. "Damn it, why hasn't she called?"

"Who? Lydia? Wait, so some girl's actually dumping _you_ the morning after?" Sam asks, amusement clear on his face. Dean sends him another glare.

"I think you're enjoying this a little more than you need to. Screw it. I'm going over there and getting the flask," Dean says, walking off. Sam sighs and looks over at his niece. Gracilynn raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Gracilynn sit at the table in their room, eating their lunch. Sam's researching on his computer and Gracilynn's looking through the coroner's reports once again trying to find anything they might've missed. Gracilynn sighs and leans back in her seat. Sam glances over at her, seeing her glance at the clock.

"Dude, shouldn't dad be back by now?" Gracilynn asks, looking over at her uncle. Sam glances at the clock before looking back at Gracilynn.

"Yeah, I'll call him," Sam says, taking out his phone and hitting his brothers' speed dial.

"Put it on speaker," Gracilynn says, leaning forward in her chair. Sam hits a button and picks up his coffee with the other hand.

"Hey," Dean's voice says over the speaker phone. Sam puts his coffee back down on the table.

"Mm. Hey. Where are you? It's a flask, not the holy grail," Sam replies, sharing a smirk with Gracilynn.

"Hey, man, I'm a people person, all right? I'm engaging in some social skills," Dean says in turn. Gracilynn snorts.

"Dad, you have to actually engage in conversation that doesn't include you and the other person taking their clothes off to have social skills," Gracilynn points out earning a chuckle from her uncle. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Shut it Gracie," Dean replies half-heartedly before directing his next question to Sam. "You get anything out of Morrison?"

"No. Not yet. Look, would you get back here?" Sam says, glancing up at Gracilynn, seeing her point to her wrist as if she had a watch on. "Uh, we're due at the crime lab."

There is silence on the other end of the phone and Gracilynn and Sam share a look before Sam speaks up.

"Dean?"

"Hang on," Dean's voice appears over the phone again. Sam and Gracilynn sigh.

"Hey, look, why don't you just..." Sam begins but realizes Dean's not even paying attention. "You there? Hello!"

"Let me call you back. Take Gracie," Dean says before effectively hanging up the phone. Sam and Gracilynn look over at each other, perturbed at being hung up on.

"If he hung up on us to get laid again, I'm gonna kick his ass, father or not," Gracilynn says, crumpling up her lunch garbage and tossing it in the trash can.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Gracilynn are in the police morgue. They are standing on one side of a body covered mostly by a sheet and the forensics officer is standing on the other side. The bodies' legs have been severed off. Gracilynn scrunches up her face at the sight of the severed legs and the officer pulls the sheet over top of them and leads the two Winchesters across the room to where Charlene is standing.

"So, again, we got a guy weighing about two bills, thrown into a wall so hard, he's got pieces of plaster lodged in his skull," the forensics officer says as they approach Charlene.

"What triggered the Feds' involvement in this case? I always think you boys have bigger fish to fry," Charlene says to Sam, eyeing him and Gracilynn.

"No. Actually, we…we…it's…" Sam stutters out. Gracilynn jumps in quickly before he sinks the ship on them.

"It was similar to other cold cases that were brought to our attention," Gracilynn supplies, looking at Charlene and not backing down. The forensics officer nods his head.

"Right, I figured it was the similarity between the other cold cases. If it's the same killer, then he crossed state lines…that would bring you guys in," the officer agrees.

"Well, that's exactly right. Uh, what they said," Sam says, forcing a smile and chancing a glance at his niece, silently sending her a thankful look.

"Yeah. Whatever. You're gonna have to wrap this up. Your case isn't the only one we're working on," Charlene says rather rudely, as if they were wasting her time. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows and studies her for a moment, not liking her change of tone on this visit. Sam nods his head and Charlene leaves.

"You get used to her," the forensics officer says, offering the Winchesters an apologetic smile.

"I'm sure," Gracilynn replies, sending a look in the direction Charlene had disappeared to.

"Uh, so, Eddie, by the way, we didn't bring the cold-case files with us. Is there a chance you have a copy?" Sam says, turning the attention back to the case at hand.

"Yeah," Eddie says, already walking over to a filing cabinet.

"Great," Sam says, sharing a look with Gracilynn as they wait for Eddie to grab the cold case files. Sam begins looking at the evidence bags on the table next to him and picks up one of them with a receipt in it.

"Cobalt Room," he says allowed, sending a look towards Gracilynn. Gracilynn turns her head towards her uncle and quickly walks over to where he's standing and looks at the evidence bag herself.

"Mm! Yeah, it's pretty well known. Looking to hook up, it's a pretty good place to go," Eddie's voice says from behind them. He pulls out some files from the cabinet and shuts the door.

"I've heard," Sam says, sharing a look with Gracilynn again, knowing she's thinking the exact same thing he is. Eddie walks over to them.

"Vic number two was there," he explains to the two hunters. Sam takes the offered files from Eddie. "And according to his security guard, he left with a hot girl. Two days later, he's an obituary."

Sam opens a file and begins reading it. He picks out something from the file he's reading.

"Same with Jerry Price," Sam says, looking up at Eddie. Eddie nods his head.

"Mm-hmm. And, uh, as far as we can tell, at least a couple of those in there." Sam opens up another file and browses through it.

"Same thing in Chicago," Sam says, glancing at Gracilynn who's staring at the body before them.

"Yep. A lot of busted marriages, flings with unknown women, that kind of thing, all just before they got offed," Eddie says, giving the Winchesters the information he knew.

"Thanks," Sam replies, giving Eddie and smile and closing the files in his hands. Sam moves to leave nonchalantly grabbing Gracilynn's elbow and guiding her out the door. Once outside the building, Gracilynn turns to look at her uncle.

"All the vics went to the Cobalt Room. Dad went to the Cobalt Room," Gracilynn says, watching Sam for any signs of worry.

"I know. Come on, let's get in the car and we'll call Dean," Sam replies, guiding her back to their 'borrowed' vehicle. They climb inside and Sam pulls out his phone, calling his brother and putting it on speaker before Gracilynn can even ask. Sam holds the phone in-between them as they wait for Dean to answer.

"Yeah," Dean's voice suddenly comes through.

"Dude. You never showed," Sam says, glancing at Gracilynn.

"I'm outside Lydia's," Dean explains without really explaining anything. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and gives her uncle a look.

"Oh, come on, man. What, are you obsessed or something?" Sam says, sighing, rolling his own eyes.

"No, I'm telling you. I have been eating at the buffet of strange all afternoon," Dean explains further. Sam and Gracilynn furrow their eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gracilynn asks.

"Meaning what?" Sam asks at the same time.

"I'll tell you the second I know. But something ain't right," Dean explains vaguely again. Gracilynn huffs.

"Or you're obsessed," Sam offers, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up. I'm serious," Dean says annoyance evident in his voice.

"There's a first," Gracilynn says, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Okay smartass," Dean says in return resulting in Sam and Gracilynn's smirks to get bigger. Gracilynn instantly sobers when she remembers why they were calling him to begin with. She swats Sam in the leg and looks up at him. Sam looks over at her, seeing the slight forward tilt of her head and the raised eyebrows.

"Okay, uh, you…you need backup or..." Sam asks, knowing exactly what his niece is thinking.

"No, not yet. What's up on your end?" Dean replies, earning a scowl from Gracilynn.

"Apparently, there was an identical murder fest two years ago in Chicago, and again in Miami two years before that," Sam begins to explain everything they learning inside the morgue and in the files they had received. Gracilynn pipes in.

"All the victims were young, successful. A lot of them went to the same bar. It lines up. The trails always went cold fast," Gracilynn says, grabbing the files from her uncle and opening them up to look at them.

"Yeah?" Dean asks, taking in everything they are saying, but Sam and Gracilynn can tell he's side-tracked. Gracilynn shoots her uncle a look and points to something on the page she's reading. Sam nods and continues to speak.

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way. As a personal kicker, here, at least some of the vics hooked up in that bar you went to, the, uh, the Cobalt Room," Sam adds. He glances over at Gracilynn who's still looking through the files. "So, just saying, man, you…you dodged a bullet."

"Got to go," Dean suddenly says before hanging up the phone. Sam says and looks over at Gracilynn who's still looking at the files but is clearly scowling at being hung up on yet again.

"Nice talk," Sam huffs, putting his phone back in his pocket and starting up the car.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think! Love hearing from you guys!


End file.
